Butterflies & Emeralds
by jazzybizzle
Summary: The blue blur unexpectedly falls for the rosey girl who has been chasing after him since they were kids, and his darker counterpart reunites with a friend who was thought to be dead. As hearts collide, Eggman returns with a new apprentice that hides a secret. And trouble just happens to bring two old friends back in the present to help. Sonamy/Shadria/Taiream/Knouge/Silvaze R&R! :)
1. An Old Friend Returns

**Heyo! This story is more…lighthearted than my other one I guess xP It's more of a Romance/Humor/Drama instead of an Adventure. And some action too of course! Pairings are Sonamy and Shadria, along with Tailream (or is it Crails? Their ship name isn't necessarily confirmed…) and Knouge! As ya know, everyone's roughly around the same age: between 13-18 and all that.**

**Hope ya liiikee.!**

* * *

The only time Sonic the Hedgehog ever stopped running was to either get a chilli dog or go to the bathroom.

This was definitely one of those times-not the bathroom part.

The blue blur skidded to a stop, heading towards a chilli dog stand; the man who owned the stand smiled at Sonic when he saw the hedgehog, already having Sonic's chilli dog ready for him. Sonic's stomach growled, and he reached in his pocket to pay the man, who told him that it was on the house. Sonic appreciated it, and he continued to walk down the street.

He bit into the beany n cheesy goodness, moaning with delight.

_Okay. I know I've said this at least a gazillion times, but this is THE BEST chilli dog ever! EV-ER!_

Meanwhile, Amy Rose was now entering the courtyard with her new friend, Maria. The two had just met today, during one of Amy's ventures for Sonic himself (nothing surprising there), and got along swimmingly. Amy loved making new friends.

"So, Maria!" Amy said, hands behind her back. "Where do you think we should go from here?"

"I am not sure…" Maria replied. She was a golden hedgehog with a peachy muzzle and blue eyes; she was also wearing a dark blue top, a light blue dress underneath, and dark blue ballet flats. She pulled a blue chaos emerald out her pocket and examined it. "But wherever we go…"

"We'll need to keep that chaos emerald in a safe place," Amy finished, and Maria nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't want Dr. Eggman's chubby hands to get on it!"

"Who's this…Dr. Eggman?"

Amy giggled, "Oh honey, you're asking for a looong story! Buuuut I guess I'll start from the beginning. You see…"

As the girls conversed, a black and red hedgehog stood in the shadows; with crossed arms and one foot up against the wall behind him, Shadow the Hedgehog stared in their direction. His ruby eyes narrowed at the blonde girl, and the chaos emerald in her hand. _How in Chaos did she…?_

"Well, well, well!" said a voice that was all too recognizable and Amy and Maria whirled around. Floating above their heads was none other than Dr. Eggman in his Eggmobile, with some of his robotic henchmen floating around him. "If it isn't Sonic's little girlfriend!..." His gaze flickered down to the chaos emerald and smirked. "And her new friend…"

Maria took a feeble step back, bringing the emerald closer to her body.

"What do _you _want, mustache monkey?!" Amy demanded, putting herself slightly in front of Maria.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Eggman started, then he calmed himself down. Ignoring the spunky pink hedgehog, he leaned down towards Maria. "Now, little girl, I believe that chaos emerald is mine. Hand it over, and I won't do anything to you or your annoying friend."

"Hey!"

"I…" Maria took another step back. "I…w-well…What do you want it for?"

"There's no time for questions, hand over the emerald!" Eggman snapped. "Or _else."_

Amy and Maria exchanged glances.

"Fine…you give me no choice!" Eggman turned to his Eggbots, pointing at the two females. "_Get them!"_

Sonic raced into the scene just as he heard Amy scream. He stopped at Shadow's side; his darker counterpart was now tense, no longer in his laidback stance.

"Who's Amy's new friend?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't know," Shadow replied, eyes narrowing, "but I can't wait to meet her."

As if in an unspoken agreement, the two sprinted into action. They hopped in the danger, Sonic Home-Attacking the Eggbots while Shadow used his red chaos emerald yelling, "Chaos Control!" or "Chaos Sphere!"

Explosions echoed painfully in Amy's ears; she knew that Sonic was there, but she could barely see through the smoke and flames. That was, until, Sonic swooped in, scooping her up in his arms and racing off towards a safer location.

"Sonic!" Amy beamed as he put her down. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Stay out of the danger area!" He gave her a smile before dashing off.

Meanwhile, Maria was whirling around and gasping, not knowing what was going on. She caught sight of a familiar dark hedgehog, her mouth agape as he flew over her head.

_Was that…?_

"Enough of this!" Eggman growled, and Maria whirled around once more. She staggered back as the Doctor advanced on her. "Give. Me. The Emerald! Or say goodbye to your pesky life!"

Maria watched as she heard ammo being cocked, and got a horrifying flashback. This was all too familiar. Eggman was about to shoot her.

When she didn't move, Eggman fired.

Simutaneously, Maria jumped, and a deeper voice joined her as she yelled to the heavens-

"Chaos Control!"

Time froze.

She could still feel her body moving through the air, but it was in a very slow motion as her body twisted. Her wide eyes observed Eggman's shocked expression, flying over his head.

Time unfroze ten seconds later, and a pair of arms caught her before she fell. She felt wind blow through her hair, but she clutched to the chaos emerald tight. She heard a defeated and angry Eggman yell, "This isn't the end!" and the Eggmobile soared into the sky.

Shadow let the blonde go, and she got to her feet. He noticed that she looked stable enough, but also she looked like she might go into shock.

"Thank you for saving me," she said, dusting herself off.

"What's your name?" Shadow demanded. "Where did you come from? And why do you have a chaos emerald? What does the Doctor want with you?"

Maria looked up into her best friend's eyes, and saw him almost stagger back; recognition and disbelief rang clear in his red orbs. "My name is Maria Robotnik," she answered. "I come from the Spirit World, revived by an echidna named Tikal. _She_ was the one who brought me back. When I woke up, I was lying on the ground in front of the Master Emerald, with this in my hand." She held up the chaos emerald.

Shadow's eyes narrowed again. "No...no. You can't be Maria. Maria's dead!"

"Shadow..." Maria then spoke a childhood nickname she gave to him all those years ago, "Shadey..." Shadow gasped. "It's really me." Before Shadow could respond, she threw herself at him and hugged him tight. "You have to believe me!"

Shadow stood there, feeling tears form in his eyes and he fought back so they won't shed. There was no mistaking that voice. That hair. That dress. Those eyes. Even though there were many quesitons he needed answered, he knew it was her. He just _knew _it. No one ever called him Shadey except for her when they grew up together on the ARK.

And _no _one had a natural, sweet scent like she did.

Shadow finally wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace, and he heard Maria sniff.

"It really _is _you..." he murmured, eyes wild.

_This Tikal...Master Emerald...Angel Island..._

_Knuckles._

* * *

**Oh yes. Knuckles's in trouble.**

**Lol jk! But you can expect a not-so-surprising visit from Shadow. Plus, things will be answered more thoroughly about Maria's return!**

**I was oddly thinking of Sonic Adventure while working on this...**

**Anyways, review!**


	2. I'll Run You Home

**Hey guys! Thanks for your nice reviews so far :) I enjoyed the feedback!**

**Guess what? It's Spring Break for me! Yay! Which gives me more time to work on my stories!**

**Including this one ;D**

**Spot the parallels! Hehe xD**

* * *

"Sooo..." Sonic said, looking from Shadow to Maria. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Shadow gruffed.

"We go way back," Maria said with a smile.

"_Amazing!" _Amy exclaimed, and Maria smiled wider.

"And that's the first time I saw Shad cry..."

"Shut. _Up."_

Sonic snickered, holding his hands up innocently. "My bad. I just had to do it. Opportunity was there, buddy."

Shadow glowered in his direction.

"Well," Amy looked at her watch. "I reall should be getting home. Since Vanilla isn't getting home until later, I need to make lunch for Cream and me."

Amy had been living with her best friend, Cream, and her mother, Vanilla, for the past four years. Cream, now fourteen, loved the outdoors and often went in the flower meadows, or even visited Sonic's best friend, Tails. Vanilla owned a flower shop in the city, and it blossomed with business; Charmy Bee, a fourteen year old bee and a good friend of theirs, was a common visitor.

"I'll walk you home," Sonic offered.

"And by _walk _you mean _run." _Amy was skeptical, and Sonic chuckled; despite her heart singing at Sonic's offer, she was a little nervous about being carried by someone who went at the speed of light. "Anyway." She turned to Maria. "Will you be okay hanging out with Shadow for a while?"

"Mhmm," Maria replied.

"I'm taking her to Angel Island," Shadow told Sonic, and the blue blur nodded.

"Alright," Sonic said.

Shadow turned to Maria, who was now looking a little disappointed. "What?"

"Shadow, we've been apart for so long. I thought I would never see you again," she said.

"I know the feeling, girlfriend," Amy side-commented.

"What's your point?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I was hoping we could...I don't know..." Maria bit her lip. "Catch up?"

Shadow eyed Maria for a moment.

"Oh, come on," said Sonic. "Why so serious, Shadow? You have all the time in the world to go to Angel Island. Be thankful that your friend is back and go hang with her! Show her around!"

"I did that!" Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, but _you _don't count." Sonic smiled cockily at her. Amy gasped. "Kidding, Amy! Lighten up, will ya?"

Shadow sighed. "Fine. Maria now, Knuckles later." He looked over at the blonde hedgehog. "Let's go."

Maria clapped and giggled. Shadow started to walk away, and she followed after saying, "Bye, guys!" to Sonic and Amy.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked, and Amy beamed at him. "Heh..." He sweatdropped. "Get on my back." He got in front of her, bending his knees. He couldn't see her face now, but he could tell she was about to explode with happiness. He felt pressure on his shoulders before Amy's light weight; as she hopped, he caught her by her thighs as they pressed against his hips; his touch made her blush.

"Have you..." Amy shifted against him, and Sonic realized how developed she had gotten, "done this before?"

Sonic coughed, his muzzle pink for a second. "What? Run while someone's on my back?" Amy nodded, and he smirked. 'Nope!"

Sonic's foot drew back, and Amy knew she had a split second to-

"W-Wait!" Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly choking him. "SOOOONNNIIIC!" The world blurred around her, the strong wind making her eyes water. She buried her face in his shoulder, shutting her eyes tight. _This will all be over soon, this will all be over soon..._she chanted to herself.

Not even a minute later had she heard Sonic say:

"Alright, Amy. We're here."

Amy didn't move.

"Amy?"

"...Is it over?"

Sonic's laugh was amused. "Yes. It's over."

"...You mean it?"

His laugh was louder this time, and she opened her eyes while lifting her head. Oh. Right. They _were _at her home. Soft and elegeant, just like Cream and Vanilla. The house was two stories, with a flower garden, a porch swing, and a pebble stone pathway that led to the steps.

"Oh..." Amy got down. "Well, um, that was fun!"

Sonic scoffed. "Uh huh."

She started for the door, and he decided to walk her there.

Amy fiddled with her keys. "Would you like to come in?"

Sonic tutted. "Nah...I gotta run."

"You...gotta run," Amy echoed, shoulders now sagging with disappointment.

_Oh Chaos, she's upset. _Sonic didn't want to upset her; that's the last thing he ever wanted to do-especially with a girl like her. 'Cause when Amy gets upset, she pulls out *gulp* _the hammer. _And normally _he _was the target.

But Sonic had to admit-Amy has gotten better with her..."obsession" with him. _No _that did not mean that she stopped crushing on him. There were still the hugs-but they weren't bone-crushing (sometimes) and less frequent-and the unwanted (sorta) kisses had ceased. However, despite that, she could be easy to hang around. She could be one of the boys, but also let everyone know that she was a proud, spunky female.

And Sonic genuinely liked her.

Ahem.

"Don't worry, Ames," he said, using his nickname for her; she smiled at that too. "I'll see ya around. Besides, somehow we always end up bumping into each other."

And with a wink and a gust of blue wind, he was gone; the sakura hedgehog sighed blissfully before stepping inside her home.

* * *

The front door opened.

"Hello?" Amy called from the kitchen.

"Hello?" a lighter voice replied. "Amy?"

Amy smiled. "In here, Cream!"

Cream walked in the room, smiling back. The young teen now sported beautiful orange locks, which she mostly kept in a ponytail. "Hey Amy!"

"Hey!"

"I heard Dr. Eggman came in town," Cream said, sitting down on a stool.

"He did. He came up to me and my new friend, Maria. She had a chaos emerald and she didn't give it to him. So he attacked us." Amy plopped a grape in her mouth, then pushed the bowl to Cream. Cream took a grape between her forefingers, her eyes wide.

"But, of course, Sonic came to the rescue-with the help of Shadow!" Amy continued excitedly.

"No way!"

"Yes way! Then Maria used Chaos Control like Shadow did, and he saved her before Eggman shot her."

"Oh my!"

"And it turns out that Shadow and Maria already knew each other. Maria told me that Tikal the Echidna helped her out of the Spirit World-she came from the Master Emerald."

"I bet Knuckles freaked out..." Cream giggled; now that she was older, she didn't refer to most of her friends as Mr. or Miss-Sonic occasionally.

Amy snickered. "No doubt about it."

Cream rested her face in her hands. "What happened after the battle?"

"Shadow and Maria are hanging out and catching up, and Sonic 'walked' me home."

Cream giggled. "Oooh, you must've _loved _that!"

"Yes, but no."

"Why no?"

"Because despite the thrill of being so close to Sonic, the experience was frightening. But..." Amy had a dreamy look on her face. "As always, I'll do anything for Sonic...and he offered, so how could I _not _pass that up?"

Cream smiled.

"So what did you do today?" Amy asked.

"Well..." Cream began. "At first I just went for a walk around the city, then I visited Momma. After that, I decided to go pay Miles a visit." She lightly blushed at that.

And yes, Cream was the only one who called Tails by his real name, and the only one who he tolerated to do so. No one really called him Miles except for Cream herself.

"Oooooh," Amy cooed teasingly. "What happeeeened?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie."

"No, really!" The two burst into giggles. "We just hung out, and I watched him work on the X Tornado-I even helped him a little bit."

"Aww, aren't you two just _adorable_."

Cream smiled bashfully. "Tails and I...we're just friends, Amy."

"But you like him."

"We're just really close."

"...But you like him."

"I enjoy spending time with him, yes-"

"-But you like him."

"Amy!"

"You still like him!"

Cream shot Amy a playful look, not saying anything.

Amy leaned forward, wagging her eyebrows in a smug way. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Cream avoided Amy's gaze after that. "So, um, who wants cookies? I'll get the dough!"

* * *

Tails was just putting his tools away when a gust of blue wind blew against his fur.

"Hey, Sonic!" he greeted before turning around.

"Hey, Tails! What's goin' on?" Sonic asked, following Tails into their house. Yep. That's right. The two best friends now live together. It took a bit to convinced someone like Sonic-who was always on the move-but Sonic eventually agreed, because Tails was his best friend and he trusted the two-tailed fox.

"Nothing much. Cream came over. You just missed her I think."

"Oooooh," Sonic teased. "What happeeeened?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie."

"No, really!" The two burst into laughter. "We just hung out, and she watched me work on the X Tornado-I was working on some upgrades and she was a great assistant."

"Aww, looks like somebody's in _looooove_."

Tails smiled shyly. "Cream and I are just friends, Sonic, remember? Nothing more, nothing less."

"But you like her."

"We're just really close."

"...But you like her."

"I like spending time with her, yes-"

"-But you like her."

"Sonic!"

"You still like her!"

Tails shot Sonic a playful look, not saying anything.

Sonic got in Tails' way, making the fox pause his movements; he wagged his eyebrows in a smug way. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Tails blinked. "Okay, how much chilli dogs have you _eaten?"_

Sonic's stomach growled, and he held it. "Well, now that you've mentioned it..."

As Sonic went on about his "chilli stops", Tails smirked and led the way into the kitchen, glad that he got the subject off of him and Cream.

"...and then I guess I just-hey! Wait a minute!"

Tails sighed. Or so he had thought, apparently.


	3. Shopping?

**Hey guys! Here's the next chappie :)**

* * *

Shadow stared at Maria, watching her eat her ice cream. His was melting in the hot sun.

"What's next?" Maria asked him. When he didn't answer, she continued, "Are you always this moody?"

Shadow shrugged. "I guess. Not my fault."

"Mmm..." Maria looked around herself. They were sitting outside an ice cream parlor, a place that Maria had always wanted to go to. "Well, your ice cream melted."

"I noticed."

Maria bit her lip. Shadow was always dark and quiet in personality, but...had he always seemed this...angry?

She was determined to keep her best friend happy, no matter what it takes. As soon as her plastic container was empty, she got up and grabbed his hand; yanking him out of his seat, earning a yelp from the dark hedgehog, she began running off with Shadow in tow. "Come on! Show me around!"

Shadow sighed. There was no way out of this.

* * *

Friday finally came, and Amy was excited. This was the day that the girls would go shopping. Just her, Cream, and Rouge. But since Maria stepped in the picture, she decided to invite her as well.

Not long after Maria arrived had Shadow and Rouge found a condo perfect for the blonde hedgehog; even though it was only one-story, it was luxurious, had many windows, and a great view of the beach. Since the duo worked for G.U.N., they were able to buy the house for her.

Amy smoothed down her quills as she looked at herself in the mirror; two were pulled back and pinned, while her bangs remained, the rest of her hair in loose waves. She wore a sleeveless cropped light jean jacket, a fitted pink dress-with smaller black stripes-that stopped a few inches above her knees, and mint green thickly strapped wedges. It was one of her favorite outfits, and she had exchanged it for the red dress and boots that she used to wear.

She was applying her lip gloss when-

"Knock, knock!" Rouge greeted, coming in Amy's bedroom. The white bat wore her usual makeup to match her outfit; this was a tube zebra print top, a short black denim skirt, and knee high black boots. And, of course, a big purse was on her arm.

So yeah, she was definitely planning on spending some cash.

"Oh, hey!" Amy said, standing from her vanity.

"Miss Vanilla let me in," Rouge said. "I didn't see Cream though. Where is she?"

"On her way back from Tails' house." Amy smirked.

Rouge did too. "Oh?"

And that's when the rabbit herself bounded in the room.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late!" she said.

"Late? You're actually a little early. We don't leave for another twenty minutes!" said Amy. She wagged her eyebrows. "So, how'd it goooo?"

Cream blushed. "Fine."

Rouge and Cream looked over at Amy, who was now smiling at her phone.

"You're calling Sonic now, aren't you?" Rouge asked knowingly.

Amy giggled. "Yep!" she put the phone to her ear.

Meanwhile, the guys were having a similar get-together at Shadow's house (yes Shadow, against his will), hanging around and doing boy stuff. They just happened to be in the middle of a game of Spades when Sonic's phone went off in his pocket.

"Betcha ten bucks that's Amy right now," Knuckles snickered.

"Otherwise he wouldn't be smiling like that..." Shadow noted quietly, and Tails snickered too.

Sonic, wiping the smile that he didn't know existed off his face, pressed the green call button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Put her on speaker," Knuckles demanded.

Sonic sighed, doing so just as Amy squealed,

"_Hi, Sonic_!"

"Hi, Amy. What's up?"

On Amy's end, Rouge had demanded the same thing, so the cobalt and rosey hedgehog were both on speaker.

"_Oh nothing. Me and the girls are about to go shopping. What about you?"_

"At Shadow's house with the guys, playing Spades."

_"You? At _Shadow's _house?"_

"I know. Miracle, right?"

Shadow glowered in Sonic's direction while Amy giggled.

_"Well, hope you don't get punched!" _She sounded like she was about to end the conversation.

"Yeah, uh..." Sonic suddenly got an idea, and for a moment, he forgot that his guyfriends were listening in. "Amy? Can I ask you something?"

Amy's gasp wasn't inaudible. _"Yes?"_

"Who's all going with you?"

"_Rouge, Cream, and Maria." _Her voice sounded curious.

Sonic smirked, eyeing his friends around the table. _Perfect. _"And, uh, which _mall _are you guys going to?" He got a mischievous look on his face.

"_Emerald Coast Plaza. Why?"_

His smile widened. "Oh no reason...Goodbye, Amy," he told her in a teasing tone.

_"BYYYYEEEE!" _Amy, Cream, and Rouge chorused and the line went dead.

"Sonic, what're you thinking?" said Knuckles.

"Actually, I don't know what I'm thinking," Sonic said, putting his cards down. "Who wants to go shopping?"

* * *

"Something tells me that Sonic's up to something..." Amy said, tapping her chin. Her heart was still in a sprint from the tone he had used with her. She looked at Cream. "And I have a feeling we're gonna run into them later." She held back a happy squeal.

"Them?" said Cream, and Amy winked at her.

"I know you're not going dressed like _that," _said Rouge, pointing out the rabbit's choice of clothes-a tee shirt and jeans.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Cream asked timidly.

Amy and Rouge exchanged glances.

"Cream, come here."

oOo

"Let your hair down, sweetie."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Cream! You look so pretty with it down! I don't know why you always keep it up."

Cream sighed, pulling the ponytail out of her hair, letting the tresses fall.

Amy and Rouge stared at Cream, making sounds of approval.

"Fluff your hair out," Amy commanded.

Cream did so, putting her hands in her hair and giving her locks a few shakes.

"That's better," Rouge said. "Now we need to find something better for you to wear."

"I'll do that," Amy said, "and you work on her hair."

"On it."

The two separated, Amy going to Cream's closet, and Rouge leading Cream to the rabbit's vanity-which was a lot simpler than Amy's.

"Why're you-?" Cream started.

"Just trust us," Rouge replied, pulling out a straightening iron. "This will be real quick. Five minutes tops."

Cream sighed. "Okay." She trusted her best friends. And if they were dolling her up for the reason she thought they were...

After Rouge was done with Cream's hair-hair pinned back with her bangs framing her face-and added a natural appliance of makeup on her, Amy had Cream go change. Cream came out of the bathroom wearing a long-sleeved, hot pink top unbuttoned to make it look like a jacket (it had frilly sleeves), a sleeveless and frilly white top underneath, tucked in a jean high-waisted skirt, and ballet flats.

"That's _sooo _much better," said Rouge, smiling at Amy. "Good work, girl."

Amy smiled back. "Thanks."

Cream looked up at them. "I feel so short now..."

The other two giggled, and the doorbell rang.

"Oooh, that has to be Maria! Let's go girls!" said Amy.

The trio grabbed their purses and headed downstairs.

"You three be careful!" Vanilla called after them.

"Will do, mother!" said Cream, and she opened the door.

And there stood Maria; Shadow must've taken her shopping for her basic needs, but she was wearing something different. The blonde hedgehog was wearing a light blue flared top, black skinny jeans, and wedges. But no makeup. She was still learning.

"Hi, Maria!" Amy said. "This is Cream. You two haven't met."

"Hello!" Maria and Cream both smiled and shook hands with each other.

"Oh girl, you need some eyeliner, come here," Rouge said, and she was already fishing through her purse.

* * *

Maria examined her edgier eyes. "Oooh, this is different. But I like it. Thanks Rouge!"

"No problem, hon," Rouge was saying as they walked through the mall. The girls made a couple of stops but haven't bought anything yet. And Amy was still looking around. "Still looking out for Sonic, eh?"

Amy blushed. "W-Well I-"

Just at that moment, she saw him. Standing with Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow, their backs facing the girls as they observed something on display.

Amy's eyes widened. "Guys...I've found them!" She pointed. "Look!"

Cream gasped, Rouge smirked, and Maria smiled.

Amy couldn't help herself.

"SOOOOOOONNNNIIIIIC!"

Sonic almost smiled. "And there Amy is now."

Before he could turn around, her arms were around him from behind and she was embracing him snugly and tightly. "There you are, sweetie!" For once, Sonic didn't stiffen, and for a brief moment his hands were on hers before he could turn around.

"Hey, Ames. Fancy seeing you here," he said innocently, and she let him go.

Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails exchanged glances. Amy just called Sonic _sweetie. _And he _didn't _cringe.

The other girls approached, waving and smiling in greeting. Rouge winked at Knuckles, causing him to take a step back, and Maria gave Shadow a hug.

And this is when Tails' mouth went slack.

"Tails?" Knuckles said, catching everyone's attention.

"Taaaails?" Sonic waved his hand back and forth in front of Tails' face. "Hellooo? Anybody there?"

"Miles?" Cream said, cocking her head to the side, and that snapped Tails out of his reverie. Well, sorta.

"Oh, w-what? Sorry, uh..." Tails blushed a little as he smiled at her. "Wow, Cream. You look different."

"Is...different bad?" Cream felt self-conscious as she twirled a strand of hair with her index finger.

"No, no! It's just...well..." Tails blushed harder. "You look pretty with your hair down."

"Oh!" Cream blushed too, smiling shyly up at him. "Thanks."

"So," Amy was saying to Sonic, arms crossed and eyebrow playfully arched. Attention was now back on them, and Cream silently thanked the sakura hedgehog. "Are you officially following me, Mr. Hedgehog?"

"Maybe I am," Sonic replied, "maybe I'm here to get some new jeans." He pointed behind him. "They have some cool looking ones on display."

"Well, since we're all here together..." Amy said shyly. "Do you...wanna hang out? Together?"

_Together? _"Mmm...I don't know..." He pretended to hesitate and think hard. "I reeeally gotta get going to..." He stopped at the growing hurt on her face.

"Oh. Sorry..." She looked down, hugging herself. "I guess I'll leave you alone then...let you do what you gotta do and..."

Sonic couldn't help himself. She looked so...so..."Oh Ames, I'm kidding!" He was destined to make her smile again, so he did the unexpected and embraced her. "I'd love to hang out with you...and the, er, rest of you guys. That's the reason why I came here, and why I brought the guys with me. So we can all be together..." His voice lowering to almost a whisper as he also admitted, "And I get to be with you too. Just the two of us for a little while."

Amy was blushing beyond belief. "R-Really? Do you really mean that, Sonic?"

Sonic stiffened, pulling back. "U-Uh, yeah...Totally." His muzzle turned pink when he realized that Knuckles and Tails were staring at him with knowing smirks on their faces.

_This was gonna be a loooong day._


	4. Picnic Gone Wrong

**Hey guys! I know, it's been a while...in fact, it's been too long! **

**Last place we left off was when the boys meet the girls at the mall. I was gonna have this chappie be the shopping chapter but I decided to go on and skip it just 'cuz...it's a secret ;D I guess you guys'll find out.**

* * *

"WAKE UP, LOVER BOY!" Knuckles' voice boomed in Sonic's ear.

"WAH!" Sonic bolted upright, falling off of the couch; after a long, yet eventful day with his friends, Sonic wasted no time into getting his nap time. Little did he know that he practically overslept 24 hours. He blinked several times before his hotheaded best friend came into focus. "KNUCKLES! THE HELL, MAN?!"

"I told him to do it nicely..." Tails said offhandedly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Sonic."

"'S okay, pal," Sonic said, getting to his feet; he stretched then sat back down on the couch. He suddenly paused. "Did you just call me lover boy?" He addressed Knuckles, who smirked.

"Did I stutter?"

Sonic sighed. "What's up, Knux? Unless Amy is in trouble or Eggman is knocking at the door, you better have a damn good excuse to wake me up."

"Eh, I just wanted to mess with ya." He clapped the blue blur on the back. "And you wonder why you get these pet names-you practically _earn_ them."

"Uh huh."

"I actually came to talk about your pink girlfriend." Knuckles crossed his arms, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Sonic's heart gave a jerk. "Who, Amy?"

"What other pink person would we be talking about?!"

"Amy is _not_ my girlfriend!" Sonic snapped, blushing, and Tails laughed softly. "I mean, sure, she's a good friend of mine now that she's less obsessive..."

"But you prefer her over all the other girls we know?"

"...I guess so..."

"I rest my case."

"That's only because I-!" Sonic pondered that. "Well...huh." He rubbed his chin.

"Because you what?"

"I don't know. I lost my train of thought."

Knuckles shook his head. "Question, then."

"DUDE."

"One more question and I'm done messing with ya."

"Okay."

"For now."

Sonic glowered in Knuckles's direction, waiting.

"What are some things you like about Amy?"

Sonic sighed, sitting up a little straighter. "Okay...I, uh...I like how brave she is. But her hammer scares me."

"Uh huh..."

"I like how she's so determined to achieve her goals...even though most of them have to do with me."

"Uh huh..."

"She's so spunky and sweet, she can really make some good chilli dogs..."

"Keep going..."

Sonic thought some more, getting a dazed look on his face, and a grin to go with it. "I like her smile...and the way she laughs-a-and I can't help but get a little excited when I see her, when I see her eyes brighten when she sees me. Oh! And when she's in deep concentration, she scrunches up her face and sticks her tongue out in the most adorable way that-" He stopped short at the looks he was getting from Knuckles and Tails. "D-Did I just say that out loud?"

Tails chuckled and nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Oh yeah. He definitely doesn't like her," Knuckles said to the two-tailed fox.

"Says the guy who denies when he really has the hots for a certain treasure hunter we know," Sonic said cockily.

Knuckles blushed this time and replied hotly, "Rouge is a manipulative little-! Ugh! She can have any guy she wants wrapped around her finger until she gets what she wants from 'em. She doesn't fool me."

"Although I agree on the manipulative part," Tails said logically, "Rouge is a spy that works for G.U.N., in case you haven't noticed. It's kind of her job. Other than that, I consider her a good friend."

"Yeah me too," said Sonic. "But I think she likes to mess with you the most. Why do you think she constantly tries to meddle with you over the Master Emerald? Taunt you? Tease you?"

"I see what you're trying to do, Hedgehog," Knuckles growled. "I don't. Like. Rouge."

"Sure. And I'm not the fastest thing alive."

Tails watched his two best friends banter back and forth, and wondered if Cream went through the same thing with Amy and Rouge. It was very likely. He made a mental note to ask her next time he sees her.

"FINE, I'LL ADMIT IT, ALRIGHT? HELL!" Knuckles yelled in defeat. "I like her, okay? I like Rouge! Happy now?!"

Sonic smirked. "Satisfied."

Knuckles gripped Sonic by the shirt and yanked him up so they were nose to nose. "Tell anyone, and I'll beat your speedy ass so hard you'll have nothing but legs running up and down your back." Knuckles looked over at the youngest in the room. "Same goes for you, Tails."

"Got it!" Tails said quickly, holding up his hands. He was just glad they didn't-

"Sooo, how's Cream doin'?"

Tails's face fell. _Dammit, Sonic. _"Fine, I guess."

Knuckles got a devilish look in his eyes, grinning. _Oh I'm gonna have fun with this._

* * *

After leaving a blushing and embarrassed Tails, and Sonic freshening up, the three buddies ventured out for Station Square. Sonic was itching for an adventure. It was in his nature.

But he was hungry. And you can't have an adventure on an empty stomach!

"Where do you guys wanna-?" He began, but Tails's phone started ringing. The trio stopped walking.

"Hello?" said Tails.

"_Hi, Miles_!"

"Hey, Cream! What's going on?"

_"I was just wondering...are you busy?_"

"Not really, why?"

_"Well..um...Amy and I have arranged a picnic, so we invited Rouge and Maria to join us. Shadow decided to come too, but he's kind of staring at the horizon and brooding..."_

"Mhmm..."

_"Do you...think that you will be able to join us? There's enough food to go around._"

"Oh, um...sure! Why not?"

_"Yay! Do you think Mr. Sonic and Knuckles want to come?_"

"They're actually with me now..." Tails smiled as he added artfully, "And it's you, Maria, Amy, and Rouge, you say?" Like he expected, Sonic and Knuckles' eyes widened.

_"Yes, and Mr. Shadow. I think he needs some company._" Cream giggled.

"Tell us where you are, and we'll be right there."

_"I don't know exactly where we are...it's very beautiful though. Amy picked it out._"

"Well if I know anything, Sonic's been just about everywhere in the world. He'll know where to go."

_"Do you want me to put Amy on the phone?_"

"Yeah, I'll put Sonic on the phone."

Tails gave Sonic the phone, who eagerly put the phone to his ear.

_"Hello_?"

"Hiya."

"_Hi, Sonic_!"

Sonic smiled. "So, Ames, where are ya?"

_"Not sure...but it's a wide open space, not far from Station Square I think. We're sitting on a cliff, the view of the sea is amazing. There's only one palm tree, and Shadow's standing under it of course. And there's the perfect amount of-_"

"White and purple flowers?"

"_Yes_!"

"I know where you're talking about. I go there lots of times."

_"Great! I guess we'll see you guys soon?_"

"Yep."

"_Okay_!"

"Later." Sonic hung up, then gave the phone back to Tails.

"You know where to go?" Tails asked.

Sonic gave him a thumbs up and wink. "You betcha!"

"Great..." Knuckles grumbled.

* * *

Amy was in a peachier mood, giving Cream her phone back. "They're on their way!" She smoothed out the skirt of her sundress; it was white with pretty red flowers on the bust and bigger in size around the hem, and-in two columns- had various petals drifting towards the top. She wore matching wedges and makeup, and her quills were loosely curled.

Cream giggled and clapped. She wore a blue dress with a sweetheart bust and a flared skirt. Her boots were rainbow furries. Her hair was down, tied in blue ribbons that were half a foot apart; and her makeup was very light, but pleasant.

Rouge even looked happy. She wore a black and white paisley, halter sundress; her accessories were either black or made of diamonds, from her expensive looking bracelets to earrings to strappy wedges, and makeup. There was even a flower in her hair, courtesy of Maria.

Maria's sundress was pearly white, her hair straight but curled at the ends. Amy had done her makeup; a light amount of eyeliner, light blue and white eyeshadow, and her lips were a nice shade of innocent pink. Her wedges matched her dress, but she had a blue flower in her hair, which was attached to a matching headband.

And Shadow...Shadow wore his usual dark clothes. Today, it was a black leather jacket, black and red striped v-neck that hugged him snug, black jeans, and black sneakers. He was the one who drove Maria there, by his motorcycle; sometimes they traveled by Chaos Control, but he also didn't mind carrying her bridal style while he ran.

A plane's engine was heard, causing the girls to look up, followed by a blue gust of wind.

"Hey, Tails! Hey, Knuckles!" Cream waved at them as they landed.

Shadow didn't notice his blue friend and rival standing next to him, mirroring his brooding, until a moment later.

"I don't look like that."

Sonic snickered. "Oh yes you do! I don't see how you do this for hours on end!...Say, do you ever have to go to the bathroom?"

Shadow growled at Sonic, and the blue blur snickered before walking off to greet the others. Tails and Knuckles hopped off the X Tornado, receiving hugs from Cream and waves from Rouge and Maria-Maria more friendly and Rouge more flirty.

"Sonic!" Amy waved him over, catching his attention.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic greeted as he approached, nearly getting knocked over during the process; when he realized it was Amy hugging him.

"Hello, Sonic," Maria said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Sonic said over Amy's shoulder; he held her with one arm around her back. "How 'bout yourself?" Amy let him go, and they both sat down on the blanket; she began unpacking some food and preparing a plate for him. There were sandwiches, fruit, homemade cookies, and Kool-Aid bottles.

"I am fine, thank you." She looked up and over Sonic's head. "Shadow! Come join us!"

Shadow shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"You said that twenty minutes ago!"

Shadow shrugged.

Maria huffed.

"I'm sorry, Maria, I don't think he's gonna ever join us," Amy said as Sonic bit into his sandwich.

"Not even if you convince him," Sonic added.

"Hmm..." Maria had a look of determination in her eyes. "I'll be right back." She stood up and the gang watched her leave.

"Do you think...?" Cream asked.

"Impossible," said Tails.

"Even I can't convince him," Rouge said. "There's no way little miss sunshine will be able to..."

Maria approached her dark best friend. "Shadey?"

Shadow inwardly groaned. "Hmph."

"It's not the same without you," the blonde hedgehog whined.

Shadow stared at her.

"Can you pleeeease come?" She begged, eyes wide and full of emotion.

He blinked.

"Please?" she asked again, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze; biting her lip and batting her eyes a few times, she waited with hesitation.

"I..." Blue eyes washed through his red flames, sizzling them. He sighed. "Fine."

Maria smiled and clapped, giving him a hug.

"Well I'll be damned..." Knuckles and Rouge said in unison as the polar opposite duo walked towards them.

"Say. Nothing," Shadow warned as he sat down next to Maria.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles knew not to test that otherwise.

::.::

"I'm gonna have a beach party in two weeks," Rouge said, eating a grape. "You guys are all invited."

"Oh fun!" said Cream.

"Great..." Sonic said. "Beach."

"What, Mr. Fastest Thing Alive is scared of getting wet?" Knuckles teased.

"Shut up!"

"Easy, guys. Sonic never really learned how to swim," Tails explained.

"Yeah, I spent my childhood battling Egghead, not learning the breaststroke."

"I'll be there, Sonic," Amy said to him, and as if her voice was a spell, she suddenly had his undivided attention. "I'll hang out with you if you don't want to swim. Or I can teach you how to swim if you want. If that makes you more comfortable."

Sonic brushed the beautiful thought of seeing Amy in a bikini away quickly, and smiled at her. "Okay. I'm in." He turned to face Rouge. "I'll go to your little party, Rouge."

"And you'll get in the water?" the bat arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm no chicken."

_Thud._

Sonic's ear twitched. "Did you guys hear that?"

_Thud._

The ground vibrated underneath them, and Sonic was the first to get to his feet.

_Boom._

The ground shook more violently, causing the eight friends' bodies to shake with the earth.

"What the-?" Knuckles swore under his breath.

The earth began to come in two before their very eyes. A crack became a jagged line, spreading like wildfire, and heading into their direction. Reaching an abrupt stopping point, the ground split, one side beginning to lift.

"Sonic!"

Sonic whirled his head around, and his eyes widened in horror. Amy's legs were spreading as the earth did, and she was loosing her balance; she tried to stay on one side, but missed her footing and-

Amy screamed.

"I got you!" Sonic exclaimed as he jumped, arms around her as his body collided into hers, knocking them over on the other side. He shielded her body protectively as they landed, skidding a few feet away, battering up their clothes as they stirred up dirt and chlorophyll. Amy coughed, and Sonic patted her back gingerly. He felt her shudder when his lips were at her ear. "Are you alright?"

Amy sighed and nodded. Realizing that he was spooning her, he sat up and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine!" Tails called back. Cream was next to him, looking uneasy and holding his hand. Knuckles was in a fighting stance, and Rouge was straightening her hair. And Shadow was looking around, chaos emerald out, and holding Maria halfway behind him.

"OH HO HO HO HO!" Emerging from below, with spider legs attacked to his Eggmobile was none other than Eggman himself. Eggbots began swarming around their master, waiting for the command. "If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog and his pesky friends!" Eggman peered over his glasses, evil smile widening as he spotted Sonic and Amy. "Oh! Look what we have here!"

Sonic helped Amy to her feet, his game face on. "Sorry, Egghead! This is a private party!"

"All the reason to crash it!" Eggman shot back.

Sonic noticed that there was something...different about Eggman. For one, he wasn't shaped up like an egg, but slimmer. He looked younger too, but that might be because of the weight loss. Or the fact that he finally has hair on his head, and there was a lot of it.

"Yo, Eggy! Have you been hitting the treadmill?" He said cockily.

Eggman growled but smiled again anyway. "Nothing a Chaos Emerald couldn't fix!"

Okay. Now was the time to internally panic.

_HE HAS A CHAOS EMERALD_?

"You have a chaos emerald?" Sonic voiced his thoughts. Calmly, yet still cocky.

"One down..." Eggman eyed Shadow and Maria. "Maybe three...four more to go!"

"You'll never get those emeralds!" Cream said boldly, and when Eggman glared at her, she shrank back.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME, YOU USELESS RAT?!"

"You're a selfish bully!" Maria called out, coming out from behind Shadow a little bit.

"Please, don't make me laugh," Eggman said. "One day you will all bow down to me. If you know what's good for you, you'll join me now."

"We'll join you when hell freezes over!" Knuckles pound his fists together.

_"Tut, tut, Knuckles_," said a voice. _"That's not a nice way to talk to my father._"

Another Eggmobile drifted down from the sky, catching their decision. It was newer, more...youthful and came with its own weapons. The screen covering the speaker was so dark you couldn't see anything or anyone behind it.

Sonic was sure he wasn't the only one who stiffened at "father".

"Who are you?!" Knuckles demanded, marching forward. "SHOW YOUR FACE, COWARD!"

"_Patience is a virtue._"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! SHOW YOUR FACE SO I CAN HAVE FUN WHILE I REARRANGE IT!" The echidna lunged, but Rouge held him back.

A chuckle. _"Fine. Have it your way._"

And the screen slid open.

Amy and Rouge gasped. Cream screamed. Knuckles recoiled. Tails's mouth dropped to the ground. Maria cocked her head to the side in confusion. Shadow arched an eyebrow, maintaining his shock.

And Sonic's eyes widened and narrowed, disbelief and betrayal written all over his features.

Oh they could see the resemblance now, now that father and son were floating side by side. The younger male, about 18-19 years of age, had shaggier hair, and a much more attractive body for young teen girls to drool over; the hair, eye color, and Egg uniform...it was too much. There was no doubting it.

"CHRIS?!"

Christopher Thorndyke smiled. "Hey guys. Miss me?"

* * *

**PLOT TWIST. PLOT MOTHAEFFIN' _TWIST_.**

**Chris became a part of the plot because of Tumblr. *le face palms myself* Oh God, what have I done to myself? My feels are through the roof now.**

**Eggman and Eggman Jr. for you-as in HOT Eggman and Eggman Jr. I mean, c'mon! I couldn't help but make them as hot as anime characters-you can't help but hate them with a passion!**

**Chaos Emeralds grant wishes, so good ol' Ivo wished for his youth and weight loss maybe? xP His age is never specified in the games, but for now he's, like, 30. 30ish. Whatevs xP**

**Review please! :)**


	5. A Little Help

**Hey guys! This is the chapter where shit gets real-and we get to see two of my favorite characters come into play! Whoot!**

* * *

Sonic's teeth gritted. Chris? Eggman's _son? _It can't be...

_This must be a sick joke. This isn't funny!_

Everyone except Maria exchanged glances before looking back up at their new enemy.

"You _can't_ be _his_ son!" Amy cried. "You...you _can't_!"

Chris sighed. "No wonder Sonic found you so annoying. Do you _ever_ stop _whining?_"

Amy gasped and Sonic growled; his old pal was really starting to piss him off. And quickly.

"Stop being mean please!" Cream called out. "Chris, you know you are better than this! We are still your friends! You don't have to do this."

"Actually..." Chris's eyes softened, but still had a hard edge to it. "I do. Now I'd love to sit and chat, but-"

Tails whispered to Cream through gritted teeth, "Get to the X Tornado-"

"-we have some...business we have to take care of-"

"-when I say go-"

"-and seeing as you all have fought Father dearest, you know the drill. Hand over the chaos emeralds, blah blah blah, threat threat threat...and if that doesn't work we end up kidnapping Amy or the new girl-whichever comes first," Chris finished simply. "Unlike Dad, I'd rather skip the talking and get straight to it." His hands flew to his controls.

_Click, click._

Eggman grinned. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

_BOOM!_

"NOW!" Tails gave Cream a push as Chris shot in their direction; Knuckles and Rouge dodged the orange beams. Chris laughed, and it could be heard obnoxiously. Sonic picked Amy up and leaped over to the other side with his friends, setting her down.

"You think that's funny, eh?" Sonic called, and Chris met his eyes. "Well how 'bout I give you something to laugh about?"

"Yeah, like a KNUCKLE SANDWICH!" Knuckles waved his fist in Chris's direction.

"You? Ha!" Chris shook his head. "I'd like to see you _try_ to lay a _finger_ on _my_ baby!"

"Baby?" Rouge muttered with a deep giggle.

"I GOT A FINGER FOR YA!" Knuckles gave Chris the finger, and Sonic thwacked his hand away while fighting a smile; it was pretty evident on the blue blur's face when he tried to be serious.

Chris's nostrils flared. "SONOVA-"

"ENOUGH, YOU IMBECILES!" Eggman snapped. "_Get them!" _He commanded to his Eggbots.

Sonic knew he had three seconds to come up with a plan.

The X Tornado started up.

"Get Maria out of here and keep her from danger!" Sonic told Amy and Rouge before racing off towards the Eggbots.

"But-!"

"No questions asked!" Shadow snarled, skating passed them to catch up with Sonic, Knuckles charging behind.

"You heard the man!" said Rouge, and Amy sighed.

"Come on, Maria!" Amy pulled Maria along. The two hedgehogs grasped hands, Amy leading the way and Rouge picking up the rear. The sakura hedgehog spotted a good hiding spot; there was a hill yards away, not too big but enough for all of them to be hidden behind and to peer over, so they headed that way. Coming around, Amy gently pushed Maria down first before sitting herself, and Rouge sat down on the other side of the blonde.

Maria cupped her ears, wincing as she heard robots explode and strings of profanity coming from the enemy. Amy got on her knees, peering over the edge; she was not only worried and mad that she was supposed to stay behind (but she'll do anything for Sonic, and wouldn't disobey an impatient Shadow at a time like this), but she was starting to get fired up. She was getting adrenaline just from sitting there.

"Uuurrgh! I hate this!" She voiced her frustration.

"That makes two of us," Rouge agreed.

"No, no, no! Let's stay here!" Maria objected.

"Sweetheart, I know you're new to this 'hero thing'," Rouge started.

"But whenever the boys are in trouble, us girls do anything to help!" Amy finished.

"And believe us when we say this-we kick ass!"

"'Sides, Cream is out there flying with Tails! _In_ battle! How do you think I feel?" A beam crashed into the side of their hiding spot, knocking off some rubble, missing Amy by an inch. "Ah!"

"Nice going, Pinky," Rouge commented, and Amy gave the bat a dark look before turning her attention on the battle.

Amy couldn't help herself. "Sonic, look out!"

Sonic, hearing her voice, automatically danced out of the way of a robot that tried to sneak up behind him, and Tails shot the Eggbot down. Sonic landed, now back to back with Shadow, and they worked together like that to fight off the Eggbots surrounding them. Knuckles fought more aggressively, taking attacks head on; he fought the bigger ones with guns, and he loved that he got some action.

The Blue and Black Blur Home Attacked, bouncing back quickly and resuming their position. Shadow leaned around Sonic and used his Chaos energy to blast off 5 Eggbots at once; Sonic performed another Home Attack, then, once landing on his feet, drop-kicked his next target. His green eyes met a pair of blue ones and he paused.

"You go," Shadow told him knowingly. "We got this. I don't think it's the Doctor you should be worried about."

Sonic nodded. "I know." And he disappeared in a gust of blue wind.

::.::

"Rouge, look!" Amy pointed as Eggman released a new army of...

Rouge peered over the edge and looked. "Are those...Mobian wolves?"

And they were. Dressed in navy blue and red uniforms with weapons like knives, swords, and guns were Eggman's new cronies; all the wolves ranged from grey to black, some even brown, but they all looked menacing.

"Behold...the EggWolves!" Eggman announced. "_Get them_!" he commanded.

Snarling, the EggWolves attacked. Amy gasped, wincing as one knocked Knuckles in the jaw; but her friend regained control quickly and unleashed his fury. Shadow, who had caught eyes with Sonic midrun, nodded, and Sonic raced back to the scene. Clearing a line of EggWolves, Sonic was now back to back to back with Shadow and Knuckles, while Tails and Cream were using more far away attacks; Tails swerved the X Tornado down abruptly, heading straight for them at high speed.

"Tails!" Cream cried.

"Hold on, Cream!" Tails said; he was really mad now, and made no hesitation to run over every EggWolf that got in his way, and then soared up to gain altitude.

Sonic had to give it to Eggman; he really outdone himself this time. These things...were tough. And he was really taking a beating. No matter how fast he was, one would manage to grab him, and another would beat and kick him in the ribs; claw at him with their ultra sharp claws. They showed no mercy, they were so lethal. Sonic managed to jump away, kicking one in the back, then got to his feet. He touched his chest, pulling his hand back to see blood on his gloves. He gritted his teeth; he looked pretty bad.

"They're not gonna last much longer!" Amy was almost completely on her feet.

Even Rouge looked worried, eyes on Knuckles, who was fighting with a limp.

Maria had finally peered over to see, screaming and almost crying at what she was seeing. Shadow was a master at keeping an emotionless face, but even he couldn't fool her. She knew him better than anyone.

"AAAAARRRGGGH!" Knuckles roared, feeling his dreads go separate ways. He jabbed his knuckles repeatedly into fur, and all of a sudden, he was on the ground, wrestling with a snarling EggWolf; saliva and blood leaked from its jaws, and Knuckles strained his neck to avoid getting germs.

""KNUCKLES!" Sonic ran to go help his friend, and then the unexpected happened. The EggWolf held Knuckles down with one hand, its other arm stretching out an impossible length, grabbed Sonic, and shoved him against the ground; this oddly reminded Sonic of his werehog form...

Feeling claws pierce into his already scarred skin, he yelled out and tried to push the savage off of him.

_Bang._

The EggWolf snarled, whipping its head around to see Shadow raise his gun again.

_Bang._

And the dark hedgehog got him in the head. The EggWolf recoiled, clutching its forehead before looking back up at Shadow; to Shadow's shock, the wound started to heal.

"Shit..." Shadow began to back away as the EggWolf found its new target; he skated away, but as he gained speed, was hit in the throat by another EggWolf. The EggWolf that attacked Sonic and Knuckles headed for them again, but Tails shot him repeatedly.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIENDS!" He hissed.

The EggWolf closest to Tails and Cream jumped, claw shoving through the glass as it climbed on the X Tornado. Tails cursed, and then heard Cream scream; he turned around, eyes widening as he saw the EggWolf grab Cream by the shoulder, blood seeping past its claws.

"CREAM!" The two-tailed fox's eyes were wider than ever, feral, and he attacked the EggWolf, "GET AWAY FROM HER! KYAI!" He punched the side of the EggWolf's head. The X Tornado began to swerve sideways. Tails hopped on top of the EggWolf's shoulders, arms locked around its neck, and began to yank. The EggWolf snarled in protest, and, with just his legs, Tails threw the monster off his plane; it was too late to gain control over his plane, so he grabbed Cream and jumped before it crashed.

"You okay?" He asked her, and she nodded. She placed her hand on a gash on his face.

"You're hurt...!"

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We'll have to fight attacks head on! Follow my lead!"

Cream nodded, and they both lifted up in the air simutaneously.

::.::

"Aaand..." Chris smirked, his back facing all the action, hands already on his controls. "Three...two...one..."

Cue the gust of wind and-

_Thump._

"You know it's rude to invade someone's personal space." His smirk grew as he turned in his seat, finding Sonic standing on his pod with a scowl on his face and looking quite battered. "Oh? Getting tired already?"

"I must admit, your wolves really do pack a punch," said Sonic with a sarcastic grin.

"Well, I'd hate to ruin this little moment but-" And with the push of a button, a tentacle swooped in, its metal claws clamping around the hedgehog; electric currents shot through the sensitive metal, automatically electrocuting Sonic.

"AAAAAUUUUUGHHHH!"

"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"I just can't have you in my way anymore," Chris explained softly.

"You..." Sonic opened his eyes, struggling to speak firmly, "_won't_ get...away with this!"

Chris leaned in a little, taunting. "I believe I already have." He made the tentacle turn Sonic around to face the horror. Every one of his friends, and allies, were locked and trapped by EggWolves. Shadow and Knuckles were held by bigger EggWolves arms locked painfully behind their backs, Knuckles growling and Shadow poker faced with angry eyes; Tails was being held by the throat, looking thoroughly beaten; Rouge, Maria, and Cream had their arms tied behind their backs, Rouge having more bruises from struggling, and Cream looked pretty bad too; Sonic bolted upwards as an EggWolf came through, pushing something around in the sea of navy and red.

"Let me GO!" Amy gasped, grunting and gasping as the wolf grabbed her by the quills, its claws sinking into Amy's shoulder and shoving her on the ground in front of the enemy, forcing her on her knees; she cried out as her head was yanked back, and a knife was at her throat.

"AMY!" Sonic fought against his restraints, and his reward was another electric shock.

"SONIC!" Amy gasped as she felt the blade chip off some precious skin.

Sonic kept fighting, despite the constant electric shocks he recieved, and didn't stop until there wasn't any energy left in him and his eyes began to drift.

"Now..." Chris said. "How 'bout those Em..."

Before Chris could finish, a white portal appeared from the sky, growing bigger as it twisted. And as it opened, cyan aura colored orbs wrapped around Chris's and Eggman's tentacles, breaking each and every one of them one by one, causing the villains to stagger. The same aura had wrapped around Sonic as the metallic claws released him, holding him safely in the air. Fireballs were next, slamming into every EggWolf that held Sonic's friends and allies, then at the villain's faces, which they yelped and ducked, barely missing getting singed.

Then, two figures jumped out, landing smoothly on their feet and in fighting stances, a purple cat landing in front of the girls, and a silver hedgehog landing in front of the boys, but they stood together.

Sonic's eyes brightened in hope, smiling. "Silver!"

"Blaze!" Amy cried in relief.

"Long time no see, guys!" Blaze said, eyes still on Eggman and Chris.

"Figured you could use some help," Silver added. "I sensed a disturbance." He quirked an eyebrow, slowly letting Sonic down before releasing his hold on the Blue Blur, and Sonic landed gently on his feet.

"Thanks for the assist, buddy," Sonic said, coming up on Silver's side, patting his back, and Amy clung to him; Sonic felt better now that Amy was at his side, and he wrapped an arm around her, giving her a little squeeze before releasing her, and she backed away a little.

"I'm actually happy to see you," said Shadow, picking up on Sonic's other flank.

The EggWolves remaining were looking at their masters for their command.

Maria reached out to grip Shadow's hand, and he felt something slipping in his hand; he stole a glance at it and then at her, giving her a nod, and she returned it.

"Hey, Sonic."

"What's up?"

"Gift from Maria," he handed Sonic the blue emerald while taking out his.

Silver revealed his own white one.

The three hedgehogs smirked, and Eggman and Chris exchanged worried glances.

They knew they were in trouble.

* * *

**AW YEAH! The Chaos Trio are reunited! **

**Even though they don't have all seven, they can still be badass.**

**And guess what? Amy, Blaze, and Maria get to work together in the next chapter too. You'd be surprised ;D**

**Review!**


	6. Chaos Power

**Heyo! Thanks to Brandon the Lynx, I've slipped in a plot twist that goes perfectly with my original story plot! Thanks a lot, B! You rock, dude!**

**This chapter is more...fluffy :)**

* * *

Sonic felt his strength returning to him, his wounds and scars beginning to heal. He closed his eyes, concentrating on positive thoughts, Silver and Shadow doing the same. He heard gasps of surprise behind him and smiled; his friends were healing. Amy had been the first, of course, for him personally.

The three hedgehogs exchanged glances, nodding, then raised their emeralds high and bellowed to the heavens in unison:

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

There was a white, bright light and everyone else covered their eyes from the blinding brightness; Eggman and Chris screamed.

When everyone opened their eyes again, straightening up, they observed their surroundings. All of the EggWolves were gone, and all that was left were Eggman and Eggman Jr in their Eggmobiles. The two villains sat up, rubbing their heads, and cringed when they saw the Blue Blur standing before them, one foot on each Eggmobile; the hedgehog was holding the blue emerald, eyebrow arched and lips turned down in a frown.

"You win this time, Hedgehog," Eggman huffed.

Sonic smiled cockily. "Thought so."

"Have you forgotten something, Father?" Chris asked innocently.

"Oh yes!" Eggman smiled evilly. "Before we depart, Sonic, we should warn you."

"About?" said Sonic.

"Since you won't give us the _Chaos_ Emeralds you have..."

Chris finished, "Father's focus is on _Chaos_ Energy. I, however, am seeking something more..._solar_. And word on the street is, they're scattered around this planet too!"

"What are you talking about?"

Eggman guffawed. "Goodbye, you filthy pest!"

Sonic jumped as the Eggmobiles shot in the air; he did a backflip, landing smoothly in a crouch. He watched them go until he couldn't see them anymore.

_Hmm...what are you two up to?_

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned at the sound of Amy's voice, and walked back to his friends, giving Maria the emerald back. Then he opened his arms as Amy threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He appreciated her embrace, and took a few moments to focus on the important things-Eggman and Thorndyke were gone for now, and Amy and the others were safe.

"You alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, then reluctantly pulled back. "What was that about?" she nodded her head towards the sky.

"I don't know. Sounds like Eggman and Eggman Jr. are searching for...something." He was puzzled.

"The Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"That too...but Chris said something about searching something else...but instead of Chaos Energy it's solar energy...what does that mean?"

"This Chris person is talking about the Sol Emeralds!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Sol Emeralds?" Sonic repeated. "That makes sense now! But how can they be here when they should be in your demension?"

Blaze gave him a sad look. "I don't know. That's another reason why we're here." She looked over at her best friend.

"Looks like we're gonna be staying here for a while," Silver said.

"Why not stay here for, like, ever?" Amy demanded, and he smiled at her. "I missed you guys!" She gave Silver a tight hug, then almost got emotional when she hugged Blaze.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Blaze said, returning the pink hedgehog's embrace.

"I like your new hairstyle, Blaze!" Cream said, hugging Silver and Blaze too.

Blaze smiled. "Thanks." Instead of wearing her quills in her usual ponytail, they swooped down the left side of her face, covering her eye a little. She turned to Maria. "Have we met? I'm Blaze. Me and Silver are from the future."

"Cool!" Maria shook Blaze's hand, then Silver's. "I'm Maria. From the past." She giggled.

"Oh, so you're a time traveler too?" Silver asked.

"Well, I..."

"We can do campfire stories and s'mores later," Shadow interjected. "It's time to get right to business."

Maria sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Oh lighten up, Shadey. We all just faced an enemy. How about we just head back and relax?"

"Where have you been all my life?" Knuckles asked in a daze, then grabbed Maria and hugged her. "Welcome to the family, sis!" Maria giggled, feeling welcomed from the hothead.

"Amy and Cream's place is nearest," said Sonic. "Do you mind?" He asked the two.

Amy shook her head. "You guys are always welcome. Let's go!"

"We can get there quicker with Chaos Control," said Shadow, and Sonic and Silver nodded. Maria returned the emerald to Sonic, and the group crowded around the three hedgehogs.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

::.::

"Anybody hungry?" Cream asked as everyone walked in. Amy and Cream noticed that everyone there had never been_ inside_ their house before.

At the question, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver's hands shot in the air, making them giggle.

"Well, Amy," Cream said with a smile, "Looks like we gotta feed our boys!"

"Indeed we do, Cream," Amy giggled, her eyes falling on Sonic's. "Indeed we do."

"How 'bout I help?" Blaze offered.

"Me too." Rouge walked over with hands on her hips. "You're gonna need a looot of help if you're gonna be feeding _these_ boys."

"I love cooking!" Maria said.

The five girls went into the kitchen, and the boys got comfortable in the den; well, four of them did, and Shadow stood in the corner with his arms crossed to do his usual brooding.

"Soooo," said Silver. "What's going on between you and Amy, Sonic?"

Sonic's muzzle reddened. "W-What?" _Oh not again..._

"I saw that hug earlier and it caught my attention. Ya know. How...passionate you guys looked."

"He likes her, but he just won't admit it directly," Knuckles said smugly.

"Don't get me started on you, bat lover," Sonic shot back cockily, and Knuckles blushed too. Silver snickered.

"Touché," Knuckles said.

"Okay..." Silver said. "If you like Amy, and you like Rouge..." His finger landed on Tails, putting two and two together, "then that means you like...Cream, right?"

Tails blushed but nodded. "Yeah. A lot."

"At least he can admit it," Knuckles muttered.

"Yeah, but I will never tell her!"

"Preach," Sonic singsonged.

"And Shadow likes..." Silver started, but Shadow's narrowed eyes stopped him. "Never mind."

"Oh come on, Shad, don't deny it," Sonic said over his shoulder. "You're attracted to Maria in some way. If you're best friends with a girl, there will be a point in time where you two will fall for each other. And when you do and decide to get married, can I be your best man?"

"Oh no," said Silver, "I called dibs first! Besides, Tails is your best man for you and Amy's wedding!" He grinned and so did Tails. "Right, Tails?"

"Right."

"Hey now!" Sonic interjected, blushing harder than ever, and even Shadow started smirking.

"Dude, you have Amy wrapped around your finger. You can tell her to do anything!"

"I honestly doubt that. Besides, why would I take advantage of her?"

"Alright then. What do you wanna eat?"

Sonic's head snapped up, and he turned in the kitchen's direction. "Oh Aaaaames!" He called to her sweetly.

"Oh Sonikkuuuuuu!" Amy called back with a giggle.

"Are chilly dogs on the menu?"

He heard her sigh, coming in the room with the girls on her flanks. "Sonic..."

"Pleeeeease?" Sonic begged, getting down on his knees and clasping his hands together. He gave her his puppy dog face.

"You already had-"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease _PALEEEEASE_!"

"Don't you think you're a bit-"

"Don't you dare say obsessed."

"O-" Amy emphasized slowly. "-BSESSED."

"Okay maybe I am! I am obsessed and I'm proud of it!"

Silence.

Sonic sighed, getting to his feet. "Just make me _one _and I'll be out of your quills."

"Sonic..."

"Just...one." He held up his index finger.

"I-" Amy started to say, but then he reached out and cupped the side of her face, stepping closer to her.

Knuckles, Tails, and Silver sat up straighter.

"Please?" Sonic asked again softly. "For me?" His apple green eyes gazed deeply into her jade orbs, and she felt week in the knees.

"I..." Amy bit her lip nervously, and Sonic tilted his head a little. "I..." she sighed. "Okay. Fine. Just this once, okay, Hedgehog?"

She huffed and stormed away, the girls giggling and trailing behind her, and they disappeared in the kitchen. Knuckles and Tails high fived and Silver gave Sonic a thumbs up.

"Love you lots!" He called after her, sitting back down.

"WHATEVER!"

"See what I mean?" Silver said, smug.

Sonic grinned. "Whatever, man."

"I think he enjoyed that too much," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, you looked like you were about to kiss her," Tails added.

"He wants to."

"Shut up, Silver." Sonic blushed.

::.::

"Since you're teasing us, let's talk about you and Blaze then!" said Knuckles.

"Yeah!" Tails and Sonic agreed.

Silver blushed. "Oh damn..."

"Start talking," Knuckles demanded.

"I, er...you see, t-the thing is-"

"Uh huh..."

"She's-I-I mean-"

Sonic would enjoy Silver's torture, if not for his sudden curiosity to go upstairs. In which he did. He wandered aimlessly, spotting a bathroom, and a bedroom, which he entered. The walls were white, the carpet purple; there was a canopy bed that was queen sized and had a comforter matching the walls and carpet; there was also a walk-in closet, a flat screen TV, and a vanity; around the mirror were pictures of Amy and her friends, Sonic appearing the most out of all of them. He walked over and picked up a picture frame, smiling softly at the picture; it was one when they were children, Classic Sonic trying to escape Rosy's loving clutches. To the farthest right were two french doors that led out to a little balcony.

_I'm in Amy's room_...he thought, placing the picture frame back down. His eyes examined the walls. Posters about Emerald Coast, and more pictures, bigger this time, of Amy through the years. Sonic, Cream, Tails, and Knuckles appeared the most, especially Cream. There was a crescent shaped set of steps-two to be exact-that led up to her bed. That looked cool...

"Son..." He heard her before he saw her. "There you are!" She entered the room.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, Ames...I just-"

"Got curious?"

"I guess you could say that."

Amy giggled. "Nosy."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Sonic began to playfully growl at her. "Watch it, Rose..."

"Or else what? You'll chase me?" Amy teased.

Sonic's grin turned sinister.

Amy's face fell. "Oh..."

"Run fast," Sonic hissed.

"Eeep!"

The gang was all together, about to dig in what the girls skillfully cooked, but stopped when they heard Amy scream. Shadow, Silver, and Blaze tensed up on instinct, ready to take on whatever caused Amy peril. Amy ran as fast as she could downstairs, squealing, and when she hit the ground, she headed straight for the door and outside. Not two seconds after did a gust of blue wind blow, the door opening.

"Let's see what's up!" said Knuckles, and they all raced outside, he and Tails knowing that this was gonna be goooood. "Tails, get out your camera."

"Already on it!" Tails had his phone out, ready to record.

"Nowhere to run, Ames!" Amy heard Sonic say in her ear before his arms were around her from behind, and she squealed.

"No fair!" She giggled as she bent over instinctively to escape his tickles. "Ahahaha, st-st-stop!"

"Are you sorry?" Sonic chuckled, his hold on her tightening as he ran his fingers up and down her ribcage. "Are ya sorry?"

"Hahahahaha, ahh...Never! Hehehehehehe!" He spun her around.

"Are ya sorry?"

"No-ho-ho!"

"Now?"

"N-N-!"

"Nnnnnow?"

"C-Can't-br-eathe! Ahahahaha!"

During their tickle fight, they had tumbled to the ground, Sonic now towering over her; his tickling came to a cease to let her breathe and her red face turn peachy again. Amy started to grin evily, and Sonic started to think that she was about to-

"HA!" She thrusted her legs up and over, pushing him underneath him as she got on top and began tickling him instead. His laughter was soft at first, then gradually turned to bursting out.

"A-A-Amm-yyyy!" Sonic choked through his hard laughter, trying to stop her quick hands, and she just tickled him faster while giggling. "Hahahahaha-hehe-ha! You-ch-che-a-ter!"

"You started it!" Amy singsonged.

"Y-You know-ahaha!-I think you-heh-f-forgot someth-i-i-ing!"

"And what's that?"

Sonic had Amy back on her back in a flash, pinning her wrists to the grass, the two panting heavily. He leaned in close to her face, "I'm the fastest thing alive." He grinned cockily.

"No kidding," Amy panted, gazing up in his green orbs, and their breathing started to slow down a bit.

There was a pause of silence.

"And thus, my friends, I present Sonic's favorite position in bed," Knuckles said, and the gang laughed. In a flash, Sonic was off of Amy and sitting beside her, both of them blushing feverishly; Amy was still bewildered that they had been that..._close_. "Didja get that?" He asked Tails, who snickered and nodded before ending the video. "Sweet!"

Amy sat up. "Oh very mature."

"Yes, how else would you expect us to act if you're the only two straddling each other?" Rouge said with a roll of her eyes, and Amy lightly glared at her.

"You guys were amazing today," Maria said, changing the subject, looking at Sonic, Silver, and Shadow. "Are you always this powerful when you're together?"

Shadow just nodded while Sonic got to his feet and said, "Yep! You should see us when we're in our Super Forms. And we're the only ones known to fully power up."

"Wow...having all that Chaos Energy..." Maria sighed as Amy too got to her feet. "What does it feel like?"

"Well, for me, I always get that familiar, friendly and tingly feeling when I have a Chaos Emerald in my possession," said Silver, pulling his out.

"Likewise," said Shadow, pulling his out.

Maria pulled out hers. "Mmm...well, that's strange..." She cupped hers with her hands, and her emerald glowed a little. "I feel...a little tingly too..."

Blaze, as if in a trance, took Silver's emerald, doing the same. Under her touch, the emerald glowed too. "Me too..."

Sonic frowned a little, seeing a trance-like Amy walking towards Shadow.

"Can I?" Amy held out her hand to him; Shadow arched an eyebrow, but gave his emerald to her. Cupping her hands around the red emerald, which began to glow, she felt it. She felt..."Wow...I feel it too, you guys."

Tails now had his 'deep in thought' look.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, and Tails looked up. "What's goin' on in that furry head of yours?"

"Well...I was thinking..." Tails began hesitantly, and all eyes were on him. "Since Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are at their most powerful when they're together...then maybe...?" He gestured towards Amy, Maria, and Blaze. "Maybe you guys might harness something special too...together!"

Amy, Maria, and Blaze exchanged glances.

"Here, try this: say Chaos Control together."

"Um...okay," said Amy, she, Maria, and Blaze forming a little triangle. "Ready?"

"I guess we'll give it a shot," said Blaze, and Maria smiled and nodded.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver inched closer with curiosity.

Amy nodded, which Blaze and Maria returned, signaling them to speak with her.

"Chaos..._Control_!" the three girls said together, holding their emeralds up, and there was a bright light. Then, as it faded, they stepped back when they saw a portal slowly rotating in front of them. The rotating fog cleared and they saw Vanilla working in her flower shop.

"Hi, Momma!" Cream waved.

Vanilla looked up. "Oh dear! I did not know that..." She observed the young teens smiling and waving back at her (all except Shadow, but she still loved him unconditionally) Her eyes fell on Silver and Blaze. "Why hello-I don't think we've met before, no..."

"Oh! These are our friends, Blaze and Silver!" Cream told her. "I told you about Blaze."

"I remember now! It's nice to finally meet you both...but...may I ask...?"

"Maria, Blaze, and I just found out that we can harness Chaos Power together," Amy said. "Just like Sonic, Silver, and Shadow!"

"That's wonderful, dear." Vanilla smiled. "I will see you both when I get home?" She adressed Cream and Amy directly.

"We'll be here!"

"Like always!"

Vanilla smiled wider. "Very well. I'll talk to you all later."

"Bye, Miss Vanilla!" Tails and Sonic said in unison.

"Goodbye you all!"

The portal closed, and Amy and Blaze returned the emeralds back to their previous owners. "Hmm," said Blaze. "I guess that's that. Let's go eat!"

"Right behind ya!" said Amy.

"Me too!" said Maria.

The three headed inside first, and Sonic, Silver, and Shadow stared after them with mouths dropped to the ground. As the others filed inside, stomachs growling, Silver said in a dazed voice, "And to think Blaze couldn't get any more amazing..."

"She does..." Sonic finished in the same tone, and they both knew the blue blur wasn't talking about Blaze at all.

"Idiots..." Shadow muttered.

But he couldn't help but feel the same about Maria.

* * *

**Oooh, the parallels. ^w^ But whatever does that mean? xD**

**Review!**


	7. Phone Call

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I was pretty excited-a little too excited-and before I knew it I was on the computer and opening up this file. So...can ya blame me for early updates? :)**

* * *

"Let's look at the facts," Tails was saying as he and Sonic headed up to their house. The night was crystal clear, and the stars were a beautiful sight out there where they lived; that's one of the many reasons Sonic was glad Tails convinced him to live with him. "You, Shadow, and Silver harness Chaos Power and control the Chaos Energy, and Amy, Maria, and Blaze can do the same, more or less; Dr. Eggman has a Chaos Emerald, and we have three, which means four out of seven, and we have to find the rest before Eggman does; Chris is after the Sol Emeralds, which repel or magnitize to each other, and we need to find those before he does as well. Rouge's party is coming up, and luckily all of us would be together, you know, just in case Eggman and Chris show up; they most likely will since villains like to show up and ruin our happiness. Rougly 95% I'd say. The remaining 5% is obviously-"

"Tails!" Sonic interjected, and Tails stopped.

"Too much?"

"Ya think?"

Tails chuckled. "Sorry. I'm the smart one in this group, I kinda have to worry about these things-"

"No you don't," Sonic disagreed as they stepped in the house. "You're already a hero, Tails. Being smart is second nature to you. You don't have to think as hard as the rest of us."

"Theoretically-"

"Dude."

"Sorry, continue."

Sonic sighed, closing the door behind Tails and looking him in the eye; he didn't have to look down as much as he used to because Tails was just about his height now. "Do us all a favor and put your brain where your heart is. Wake up and smell the flowers!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm starting to think_ I'm_ the smart one between us. I may be as awkward as you-hell, all of us are the most awkward guys on the _planet-_but I think you and I both know what I'm talking about. Or better yet, _who_ I'm talking about."

Tails blushed faintly. "We're talking about Cream, aren't we?"

Sonic smiled. "Yep. Open up to her. Talk to her. Take her out. Do something!"

"I do all of those things!" Tails protested.

"...I mean _out_ of Mystic Ruins and when you're _not_ working on the X Tornado _or_ picking flowers with her."

"...Then I have done none of those things."

"There ya go."

"What about you?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Do _you_ open up to Amy? Do you talk to _her_-and I mean actually _call_ _her_ instead of the other way around? Do you take _her_ out?"

"..."

"..."

"...Touché. But at least Amy and I are getting somewhere!"

"Dude, tickle fighting does not count. She has been chasing after _you_ and making the _first_ moves on _you_ for years! Don't you think that's kinda twisted?"

Sonic thought about it. "I guess...I'm surprised she...does she still-?"

"-Yes."

"But how do you-?"

"-Yes. She's madly, head-over-heels, would-do-anything-and-would-die-for, in love with you. Never changed, and never will. Believe me. You still have a chance."

"And so do you. Better hurry up, Tails," Sonic began to tease as he walked off, "I hear Charmy is single and ready to-"

"He wouldn't dare!" Tails blurted out. "Cream's _mine_!" Sonic turned to arch an eyebrow, cocky grin present. "I-I mean, she's not, like, my property but..."

"Don't worry, buddy. I get it. Like how Blaze is Silver's, soon enough Maria will be Shadow's-I betcha-hell, Knuckles is _Rouge's-" _He paused and they both laughed at that.

"And Amy's yours," Tails finished for him when he didn't say it.

"Yeah...she is..." Sonic sighed, turning back around, heading upstairs. "I'm goin' to bed!"

"You're not going for a midnight run?"

Sonic shook his head. "Got a lot on my mind..."

_Maybe Tails is right, _Sonic thought as he got in his pajamas then climbed into bed. _I think I do like Amy...I might even love her but...I can't..._

_No, no, no. I'd hurt her again if I had her thinking all this time that I liked her too when I really didn't. She'd truly hate me for sure. Maybe I should take my own advice and just let things fall where they may. I can't let my heroics get in the way. That was always the excuse. That, and always running away from her..._

_Maybe the reason why I ran was because I was running away from my feelings for her. That I liked her all this time and I'm just now accepting it._

_Alright, Hedgehog. It's time for you to grow some and let things fall where they may. _

_I wonder if she's still awake...?_

::.::

"Amy?" Cream's nervous, quiet voice came from Amy's bedroom door.

Amy sat up in her bed; she wasn't asleep, but watching TV. She turned on the lamp and said, "Hey, Cream. What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Cream sat down across from Amy and asked timidly, "Do...do you think I have a chance with Tails?"

Amy's eyes widened. _Ooooh, boy talk_. _Okay_. "What makes you say that?"

"Well...sometimes I think he still likes Cosmo. Like he's still not over her."

"Cream, Cosmo returned two years ago, and since then neither of them had made a move on the other. Of course I think you have a chance with Tails-I like you better with him than Cosmo, no offense to her though." She smiled. "And I think he likes you too."

Cream smiled. "You think?"

"Even a blind person can see that!" They both giggled.

"Even a blind person can see that Sonic's finally liking you back!"

Amy's face fell. "Huh?"

"Amy," Cream gripped her hand, "Sonic likes you. He _likes _you."

"Noooo," Amy said in disbelief. Then she paused, eyeing her best friend wide-eyed. "You think?"

"He's showing the early signs. Being around you, the flirting-"

"What flirting?"

Cream looked skeptical. "What else would you call a boy chasing a girl, pinning her down to the ground, and tickling her?" Amy blushed. "Besides, whenever you hug him or show affection, he does the same thing back!"

Amy shook her head. "No...Sonic's just my best guyfriend. I've been wanting for us to be together since like, forever, but I'm not gonna force him into being with me-and I don't want him to go out with me because of pity either!"

Cream sighed.

"We should get to bed." Amy yawned.

Cream yawned too. "Goodnight!"

"See ya in the morning!"

After a quick hug between the two, Cream left Amy's room, and Amy turned her lamp and TV off. Then she sank down into her comfy bed, getting herself situated; she thought over what happened today. Chris, one of her dearest friends, was not only Eggman's son, but also on Eggman's _side...Wanting _to hurt her and the ones she loved...

_Crazy in Love _vibrated her cell phone, causing her to sit up straight; Sonic was calling. Wait...Sonic was calling!

Fully awake now, she searched blindly in her sheets and pillows until she finally found it and answered, "Hello?"

_"Hey, Ames."_

"Hi, Sonniku." Amy smiled wide.

Sonic chuckled._ "I didn't wake you up, did I?"_

Amy shook her head, "Nope. What's going on?"

_"Nothing much. Didn't feel like going on my usual night run, since a lot of stuff went down today..."_

"I understand. You must be tired."

_"Not physically...at least not really..."_

"Sonic?"

_"..."_

"Are you...okay?"

_"...I don't know_."

"Talk to me."

Sonic sighed. "_Okay. It's just that, well._.." Another sigh. "_Chris was my best friend-my first human friend! He made me feel less of a freak when I got here. 'Cause, ya know, when we came here, people didn't really like me...And he saved me from drowning in his stupid pool. Had me thinking that he was a true pal, and to think I was starting to miss this kid-since we haven't seen him in a while. You know what they say-be careful what you wish for. Guess I got my wish, and it came back to bite me in the ass. I understand that he might feel conflicted about who's side he was on, but that wasn't the case here. I can read people's eyes, Amy. I have a sense whether or not they're good, evil, or unsure who's side to be on. And Chris wasn't 'unsure'. Oh no. The Chris we once knew is long gone. He's happy to be evil. He's happy that Eggman's his father! His eyes held nothing but vengeance and no mercy. You didn't see him up close. I got a bad feeling about him, Ames...I don't know what he's done so far, and I don't think I wanna find out..._

_"We're gonna have to be careful_," he continued. "_Chris is younger, and more agile than Eggman is. He's gonna have different, more modern methods than daddy dearest. He knows our strengths, our weaknesses...and that scares me_."

"It scares me too," Amy admitted. "Sonic, I know that you're hurt-we all are. He was our friend too. But whatever happens, we're gonna get through it together. Like we always do, right?"

"_Right."_ There was a smile in his voice now. _"Well...sorry I got serious on ya. I was hoping we could talk on lighter subjects or something."_

"Oh! Well if you really wanna talk on lighter subjects," Amy smirked, "when are you gonna learn how to swim?"

_"...Next subject."_

"Oh come on!"

"_Next_!"

* * *

Sonic woke up with a smile on his face. Last night, he and Amy talked for hours talking about everything pointless; random questions, weird hobbies and likes, old adventures, and an hour-long debate on whether swimming or running is better. Amy won that one.

Of course.

On the thought of Amy, he practically skipped to the bathroom to freshen up. Once he was finished, he fished-no pun intended-through his closet and drawers for something to wear; since he was sitting around the house (not for long), he settled for a wife beater, sweats, socks, and nike sandals.

Then he zoomed downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

As usual, Tails was already there before him, dressed in a long-sleeved tee and boxers. They exchanged morning greetings, Sonic leaning against the fridge, and Tails sitting at the kitchen table; Sonic noticed his best friend's face change from I'm-Tired-But-Will-Be-In-The-Lab-Pronto, to I'm-Totally-Not-Up-To-Anything.

"What's for breakfast?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms; his voice was skeptical.

Tails opened his mouth to answer when the doorbell rang; Sonic could've sworn Tails disappeared in a gust of yellow wind, and he chuckled to himself. He shoulda known! The only person who'd make Tails get up as fast as Sonic himself was-

"Good morning!" He heard Cream say, and he made his way into the den.

And he stopped midstep. Standing with Cream, both girls clad in their pajamas, was-

"We brought donuts and coffee!" Amy said, and Sonic started to grin.

_Oh this is gonna be a great morning._

* * *

**Yeah, kinda boring chappie, I know xP But the next chappie is Rouge's beach party! And where there's parties, there's fluff, drama, and all that other stuff! So review and I'll update faster! :)**


	8. Rouge's Beach Party

**Hai! Here's the beach party chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Amy waved, coming on the scene in her red bikini and matching flip flops.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy looked up first, smiling from where they stood at the DJ station; Vector was DJing at the party, and he already had a few songs playing. Each of them wore swim trunks; Vector in black, Espio in yellow, and black and yellow for Charmy.

"Amy!" Charmy zoomed over and hugged the older girl; Charmy, like Cream, was fourteen, but still had his bubbly personality.

Translation: He rarely-_ever_-acts his age.

"Good to see you," Espio said, hugging her also.

"Wassap, Rosy!" Vector gave Amy a high five and a side hug.

"Whaddap, Vec!" Amy said back.

Emerald Coast was crowded, but not so crowded that it was uncomfortable; most of them were the normal visitors, but there were others that were Rouge's friends as well, and they had been invited. Rouge even invited people she didn't know.

But hey, that was Rouge for you.

Others already present were Cream and Vanilla, Vanilla sitting under a umbrella and reading a flowering magazine; she was the 'adult supervision' of the party; Cream was wearing a bikini for the first time, which was halter strapped, and her hair was down and wavy. Maria was there too, in a light blue bikini; Blaze, wearing a dark purple and white bikini; Rouge, no surprise there, was also in a bikini, her top hot pink and her bottom black.

And much, much more.

But Amy was still waiting for the boys to arrive; _her _boys to arrive, one in particular.

_Oh, I hope he didn't bail out..._Amy thought in worry.

"Don't worry, Amy," Cream said, rubbing Amy's back as Blaze, Maria, and Rouge joined them. "They'll show up any-" She looked up before her mouth went slack.

"What're you-?" Amy started, she and the girls looking up as a futuristic car rolled in the parking lot. Coming out of the car were three hedgehogs, an echidna, and a two-tailed fox, already in their swimming trunks; the yellow fox wore white swim trunks with floral designs on them; the red echidna wore dark green swim trunks with a grassy design on them; the silvery white hedgehog wore pearly white swim trunks with bright blue edges and circular abstract designs on them; the darkest one wore black swim trunks with red on the outside and inside of the legs.

And Amy saved the blue one for last. His swim trunks were navy, almost black, with a white stripe and a lime green stripe below it wrapping around his waistline. She didn't care that all of them were built up the same, with the occasional differences; Sonic was clearly the best in her eyes.

"Hiya!" Tails waved, hopping down on the sand; all the guys wore some form of flip flops-or sandals. Whatever 'manly' word you want to use for it. "Sorry we're running a little late!"

"_Someone _had to go the _bathroom_!" Knuckles snapped, looking straight at Silver, who smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry?"

"_Why_ didn't I take my motorcycle?" Shadow asked himself.

Sonic was frozen in place, having a dazed look in his eyes and a lopsided grin plastered across his face. "Yeah...what they said..."

He was looking at Amy. Right. At. Her.

The pink hedgehog was oblivious to his staring-or gawking. In fact, he doesn't think he's ever seen so much skin exposed to him before. He knew he was missing out on all those beach trips years before...

Knuckles elbowed Sonic, and the Blue Blur finally snapped out of it before his best female friend could notice.

"You came!" Amy squealed as they approached, throwing herself at Sonic and hugging him. Oh. _Oh. All the female glory..._

He hugged her back. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He pulled back to look down at her beaming face. The two then noticed the similar activity around them; everyone was hugging. Blaze and Silver shared an embrace, and we all know that one: the girl best friend-guy best friend hug that can easy be mistaken for something more; Maria hugged Shadow, which he was late into responding to; Cream was still hugging a blushing Tails.

And to Sonic's shock, Rouge was hugging Knuckles; and Knuckles was hugging her _back_.

Oh he was gonna have fun with this one.

"That ocean is soooo calling my name!" Silver said. "C'mon, guys!"

"Whoo!" Blaze followed her best friend in the water, closely followed by Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Charmy. Maria was pulling Shadow to the water, which he was trying to fight against, but she was winning.

"You coming?" Amy asked, giving Sonic her best puppy dog look.

Sonic sighed, then caught her by surprise, picking her up and slinging her up and over on his back; she quickly adjusted, arms around his neck and thighs hitched to his hips.

"Is this a yes?" Amy asked with growing excitement as Sonic began to tread in the water, despite his growing fear and anxiety.

Sonic just smiled.

* * *

Sonic was starting to enjoy himself. Amy remained by him while the others swam in deeper water. They played volleyball with an inflated blue, white, red, and yellow ball, goofed around, talked, and flirted with each other; if you counted flirting as in dunking the other person, or, in Sonic's case, swinging the other around until they got dizzy.

But he did get a face full of water, and Amy threw a fit of giggles.

And after that, a water fight started between the two, and they continuously splashed at each other. The others noticed this and joined in, the boys getting rather competitive.

"What you wanna do is stay calm," Amy was saying. They were out in a bit deeper water now, and she was teaching Sonic how to swim. "Panicking doesn't help any, especially when you're floating and-Sonic, are you even listening?!"

Sonic was visibly shaking and fidgeting. "Oh, huh? Yeah! I'm totally listening! It's not like I'm panicking right now! Who's panicking? I'm not panicking!"

Amy arched an eyebrow.

Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry, Ames. I was okay when we were by the shore-"

"We're not even waist-deep."

"So?!"

Amy giggled. "Sonic, do you trust me?"

He hung his head. "Yeah..."

"Okay, good," she smiled at him and he returned it half-heartedly. "Gimmie your hands." She held hers out.

He took them, his eyes never leaving hers as she retreated and he followed her without realizing that they were heading towards deeper water. The level was about at his chest when she stopped walking.

"You okay?" Amy asked him.

"...Sure?"

Amy smiled. "Well, that's better than nothing. Here, let's teach you how to float."

After managing to stay on his back and afloat for more than ten seconds without crying, they moved on to a few swim techniques.

Sonic especially liked the breaststroke for one reason, and one reason only.

"Am I even doing this right?" Sonic asked, arms moving awkwardly above the water.

Amy fought back from laughing at him. "No." She drifted behind him, and didn't see Sonic blush as her arms wrapped around his, maneuvering them in circles. "Like this. Okay?"

Sonic nodded, not meeting her eyes. "Got it."

* * *

"Looks like someone's letting loose some," Knuckles noted as he grabbed a soda from the cooler.

"What do you mean?" Sonic said as he grabbed two. Knuckles and Tails stared at him. "What? Amy likes strawberry."

As he walked away, his two best friends rolled their eyes and followed.

Amy, Cream, and Rouge were dancing by the dj area, and from the sounds of it, it was a Beyonce song.

"Here us go, Ames!" Sonic said over the music, and Amy smiled at him as she took the red beverage.

"Thanks, Sonniku!" she said back, taking a sip. Her hips continued to move to the beat simultaneously with Cream and Rouge. Sonic caught himself watching and looked away to drink his own soda.

All of his friends had crowded around to start dancing, except for Shadow of course, and the blue blur was awkwardly standing there and drinking his cold beverage. That was, until, Amy shimmied over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the crowd so he could dance with her.

And he did. He danced with Amy. He danced with Knuckles and Tails, which had gotten a lot of attention; he danced with Silver and Blaze, Vector, Charmy, Silver and Blaze, and many more.

Coming around in a spin, he collided into nothing but pink.

"Whoa!" he chuckled, moving with Amy to the bass of the song that was playing.

"Having fun?" Amy giggled back at him, waving her arms.

"Best part ever!" He told her, looking out into the horizon. The sun was setting. Wow...it sure was a sight for sore eyes.

Like the girl he was dancing with.

"TOLD YOU SO!" Rouge called out to him with a smug smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" he called back.

As the sun disappeared beneath the seas, and the moon began to rise, people started leaving. Shadow teleported Maria home, Silver and Blaze drove home, and Vector, Espio, and Charmy left after packing up their dj stuff. Tails and Cream decided to fly home, Tails bringing Cream home first, and Knuckles even lingered before he left too.

Rouge wasn't as happy after that.

"Rouge should plan these kind of things more often," Amy said as Sonic followed her to Vanilla's car.

"Yeah," Sonic shoved his hands in his pockets, "but next time, I hope it's somewhere dry."

Amy giggled, opening the car door and tossing her stuff in the backseat. "Thanks for coming, Sonic." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Sonic smiled, muzzle going pink, covering his blunder as he said, "And thanks for helping me conquer my fear...somewhat."

Another giggle escaped her. "You're somewhat welcome."

Sonic laughed, holding out the passenger door for her. "See you later, Ames."

Amy hugged him, "Bye, Sonic!" She ducked her head, sliding inside the car; he closed the door behind her and waved as he watched her go.

Sonic touched the spot where she kissed him and smiled wide.

"Amy..." he sighed blissfully before turning around and running into the night, disappearing at the speed of light.

* * *

**I just realized that last line rhymed :P**

**This chapter was a lot shorter and turned out in a different way than what I had in mind, but it's 12:04 a.m. in the morning, and I am so tireeeeed :) Trust me, the next chapter should be longer and better, focusing not only on Sonamy, but Taiream as well.**

**Reviews are more than welcome :)**


	9. Something I've Been Wanting To Do

**Hello my awesome readers! :) Thanks for your positive feedback. This girl appreciates it! Enjoy the chappie and don't forget to review! Reviews make me update sooner.**

* * *

"Aaaammyyy!" Cream called from the bathroom.

The pink hedgehog's green face popped in. "Yes?"

"How much longer does this facial mask have to sit in?"

"A couple more minutes," Amy said, walking in and looking at herself in the mirror. While she had a green facial mask, Cream had a white one on; their hair was up on their heads, and they wore fluffy robes and slippers. Since Vanilla was gone for the weekend to take care of distant relatives, it was just the two girls; and they decided to treat themselves to facials and anything girly.

When the time was up, they washed their faces and ditched the robes, leaving them in their pajamas; entering Amy's room, they did each other's hair while watching Girl Code. Cream's hair was in a ponytail, hairbands tied at each six inches; Amy's hair was straightened with a slight wave, two quills tied to the back with a red ribbon.

"I miss Momma," Cream said. "I wonder what she's doing?"

"Sleeping, I hope," Amy said with a smile.

_Ding dong!_

"Who's that, do you think?" Cream asked.

"I don't know," said Amy. "I'll get it!"

::.::

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Sonic paused his walking, head snapping up; clad in just a pair of black sweats, socks and Nike sandals, and black fingerless gloves, with green apple in hand, he was actually in a pretty good mood.

A high pitched, ear shattering scream that he knew all too well had him running to the door. "Amy!"

Amy and Cream were running as fast as they could towards the house, being chased by a giant robot with tentacles and claws.

The two girls screamed as two claws cuffed around them, lifting them up into the air.

"Hang on, Amy!" Sonic yelled after her as he took off into a run. Tails, who had been in his workshop, came racing into the scene and was now flying beside Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy reached for him, then tried to wiggle herself free. The bindings only tightened painfully.

Jumping, Sonic performed a Home Attack on the tentacle holding Amy, spinning at just the right area so the tentacle would crack, then shot through the core of the body to shut it down. The robot staggered back, releasing Amy, the pink hedgehog screaming as she fell, and Sonic caught her in his arms. The tentacle holding Cream smashed her into the ground, crushing her ribs; she screamed and tears poured down her muzzle. Tails landed by her, fists balled up. "Tails!" she gasped. The two-tailed fox grabbed the tentacle by its claws and shoved it up and off of Cream, grunting as he struggled with the sharp metal. Cream watched in a daze, surprised by how strong he was. Tails turned, letting his tails whip at the tentacle, causing it to split in half. The robot sank to the ground, Tails scooping Cream up from the ground and soared into the air before the flying debris could get to her. Sonic was already speeding towards the house.

Sonic set Amy down once they were in the house, Tails flying in shortly after. Amy hugged Sonic fiercely, while the speedster looked out at the fallen robot.

"What the hell just happened?" Sonic demanded, looking from Amy to Cream.

Amy fought back from crying as she explained, "Chris was there. H-He came to our house, disguised as a pizza guy..." she bit her lip as a tear fell down her cheek. "He tried to abduct me, and that's when Cream came down and s-saw him. She hit him hard upside the head with one of Miss Vanilla's silver pans. A-And we ran for it...T-That robot followed us..." Tears were streaming freely now. "W-We don't feel safe anymore! P-Please don't make us go back-!"

Sonic shushed her gently. "Don't worry, Ames, we're not gonna do that."

"Then what do we do?" Tails asked, already getting the first aid kit; he had Cream sit on the counter so he could nurse her ribs.

The two boys exchanged a long glance, having one of their silent conversations. Mentally agreeing with a nod, Sonic voiced their thoughts, "You're staying here for the night. The both of you."

"Really?" Cream's eyes brightened, then winced as Tails prodded a sensitive spot.

"Thanks so much!" Amy beamed. "I guess I can sleep on the floor and Cream could take the couch and-"

"Oh no," Sonic interjected.

"Nuh huh, not happening," Tails agreed.

"What?" Amy and Cream asked in confusion, Amy yelping as Sonic pulled on her hand; the blue hedgehog winked at his best friend as he led the pink girl upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"Come on in," Sonic ushered Amy inside, closing the door gently behind himself.

Amy's heart fluttered. She was in Sonic's room. _She was in Sonic's room_! It smelled like him and looked like she dreamed it would be. White walls, blue grey carpet, king sized glass bed with a navy comforter; it looked so...inviting.

She turned around and found him lingering by the door.

"You can sleep in here," he told her, faintly blushing in the moonlight.

"Really?" She bit her lip. "Are you...okay with-?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah." He took a few steps closer. "I don't mind...Just as long as you don't try anything," he added playfully with an accusing finger.

Amy giggled, then climbed into his bed, letting out a blissful sigh as she snuggled into his sheets. Laying on her side, she couldn't help but feel safer, now that Sonic was here with her.

Sonic, who looked like he was having a silent debate with himself, met her gaze with lidded eyes. He really was tired, and her doe eyes gazing at him was the icing on the cake. Taking his time so he wouldn't make her more nervous than he already was, he approached his side of the bed, pulling the sheets aside. Amy hugged her pillow, slightly shivering at the draft as she looked at him then eyed the empty space next to her. Sonic gulped, forcing himself to suck it up before sliding in next to her, the sheets falling down at his waist. He lay on his back, arms raised and hands behind his head as he looked at the ceiling. If it weren't for her fruity scent, he wouldn't be so nervous. But he couldn't help it. This was Amy he was talking about.

Amy watched him, wishing she could relax. Why couldn't she be fully composed when she felt like bursting into tears? She knew Sonic hated to see her or any other friend of his cry. But she couldn't hold it in for long. She couldn't believe that she feared someone more than Eggman himself, and that was a frightening thought.

"Sonic..." she started.

"Hmm?" he breathed.

"Are you..." she licked her lips, "are you okay?"

"Chris tried to hurt you. I'm never gonna be okay with that." He looked over at her.

"But I-"

"Shh...," he shushed her gently. "You should get some sleep, Ames. We'll talk more in the morning. I promise."

Amy cracked a little smile. "Okay..." she shifted to get more comfortable, head tilting down. "Goodnight, Sonic..."

"G'Night, Amy..."

Sonic returned his gaze to the ceiling, listening to Amy's breathing slow down to an easy rhythm as she slipped into dreamland. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Chris had gone too far. He had put his hands on her._ He attempted to harm Amy_. The mere thought set his teeth on edge as he tried to picture it, but couldn't.

He couldn't sleep, so he found himself watching her instead. She looked so peaceful. So...pretty. His eyes, even good in the dark, fixed in on her neck and he froze. Rolling on his side, he let his hand tuck a stray quill behind her shoulder blade so he could examine her neck better.

Lime green eyes narrowed as he saw a shadow of a hand print.

_"I'll get it!" said Amy before she made a brisk walk down the stairs and up to the front door. Looking through the peephole first, she frowned a little before her face smoothed out, and she opened the door. _

_Standing there was a pizza guy, hat dipped down to cover his eyes._

_"Hi! Can I help you?"_

_"Pizza delivery," the pizza guy said._

_"I'm sorry, I...didn't order any pizza."_

_"Oh, that's too bad..." He raised his head, a mysterious glint in his now famiiar blue eyes. "This one's on the house."_

_Amy gasped, hurriedly shutting the door, but Chris knocked it down with his foot. A scream rose from her throat, making its way through her vocal cords and ready to be released, but Chris's hand was over her mouth to stop her. His free arm constricted around her chest, hand clamped around her throat in a deathly grip. Amy whipped and thrashed, feeling herself being dragged out of the safety of her home. She beat at his arm and hands, desperate to free herself, but he squeezed only tighter. So she went with her instinct. She opened her mouth and bit down. Hard._

_"Agh, bitch!" Chris spat, throwing her down on the ground mercilessly, and Amy landed with a grunt. Gasping for breath, she staggered her feet. "Oh no you don't, Rose." His shoe knocked the wind out of her._

_"CREAM!" Amy called, and as if on cue, the rabbit came running out of the house, pan raised up high over her head. Chris hoisted Amy back upright, keeping her in a choke hold. _

_"Not another step!" Chris warned. "Or I'll kill her right here!"_

_Amy began sobbing while Cream told herself to stay calm and think rationally._

_Chris laughed coldly. "You never did have the guts. Such a baby," he taunted as tears brimmed over Cream's eyelids, her lips pursed together. "Always having Sonic and Tails, and anyone else bigger than you, protect you. It's a damn shame."_

_"You're right..." Cream nodded, and Chris was smug now. "I do always have my friends' protection. But there's one thing you're forgetting."_

_"And what's that?"_

_Cream's grip tightened on the pan. "The ones bigger than me were the ones that **trained** me!"_

_And with that, she thrust her hands out, letting the pan fly like a spinning blade towards Chris and Amy. Knocking him out cold by a straight hit to the forehead, Amy fell, and Cream rushed forward to catch her._

_"I got you!" Cream pulled Amy along._

_"Let's get outta here!" Amy cried, and Cream flew up so she could grasp her ankles._

_Before they could get far, a knife pierced through the small of Amy's back, blood beginning to spill out of her abdomen and backside._

_"Amy!"_

_But it was too late. Her world was already fading. The pain was too much to bare..._

_"Amy, wake up! Amy!"_

"Wake up, Amy! C'mon!" A deeper, angelic voice called to her, pulling her back into reality. Amy woke with a start, eyes fluttering, breathing erratic, and tears spilling. Arms were around her, not human arms, but arms that held her tenderly with an edge of protectiveness. She tried to talk but what came out was quick gasping and heaving, incoherent speech, and more tears. "It's okay, everything's fine!" Sonic whispered, tucking the strand of quill out of her face. "You're safe..."_  
_

"I..." Amy attempted, but couldn't finish. He brought her closer to him, and she sunk down into his chest, their arms simultaneously enveloping around each other.

"It was just a dream," he soothed her, rubbing her back.

"N-Not the first half..." she murumured against his chest, shaking her head.

He continued to hold her and comfort her until her sobs ceased to a minimum. "Amy?" Her answer came in a sniffle. He brought his hand underneath her chin, tilting her head back so she could look at him; curving his hand around the side of her throat, barely grazing the bruised skin, he asked quietly, "Is this where...?"

Amy nodded and he caught another stray tear. Unexpectedly, his hand stayed on her face, caressing her cheek.

"I'll never let him touch you again," he whispered, closing his eyes and feeling his forehead rest on hers. "Not while I'm still alive."

"This isn't your responsibility," she argued, voice cracking in places. "I should've-"

"Amy, if you start blaming yourself, then I swear to God..."

Amy licked her lips, eyelids fluttering as she tried again. But their closeness was distracting her from completing sentences.

"But Sonic, I...-"

"No." He shook his head.

Sighing, she moved her arm up, wrapping around his shoulder and neck, causing his eyes to pop open. "Fine," she said. "You don't want me to talk? I have other ways of communicating."

Then she closed her eyes and pulled his face to hers, shaping her lips around his. Sonic stiffened, eyes about to fall out of his sockets, and she pulled back to look at him. Realizing what she had done, her cheeks reddened and her heartbeat raced. She knew it. Sonic never liked her...She should've known that he would never feel-

His lips fusing her mouth with his made her thoughts turn to mush, and her eyes closed again. He kissed her softly, hesitantly, getting more and more absorbed into their liplock, growing steadily passionate as the seconds turned to minutes. When he got himself to pull back, she was gazing at him with a dazed smile on her face, and he gave her a goofy one in return.

"What just happened?" she panted.

He shrugged. "Something I've been wanting to do..." he admitted bashfully. "for a _really_ long time..."

She beamed, and it made his heart swell. "Took you long enough."

* * *

"Well?" Cream asked timidly, eyes shut. "How do I look?"

Tails had taken her to his workshop, where he had her sit on a metal bed. In order for him to explore her ribs further, she had to...shed a few layers.

So sitting in front of him in her white bra and patching pajama pants, Tails felt his cheeks heat up but focused on the issue at hand. He had cleaned a few wounds that the claws produced, then wrapped her ribcage in white gauze.

Smiling, he got to his feet. "Good as new. You can open your eyes now."

"Can I put my shirt back on too?"

Tails blushed some more. "Y-Yeah. Definitely."

Cream opened her eyes, gasping as she took in herself, then beamed at the two-tailed fox. "Oh thank you, Miles!" She hopped down and gave him a hug-causing him to blush even more and stammer-then pulled back to put her shirt back on. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Aw," Tails laughed bashfully. "It was nothing..." His eyes lingered on hers and she was the first to blush and look away. But she did reach out and take his hand, then leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

Tails smiled wider.

"You can sleep in my room," he said. "And I'll sleep downstairs."

"Do we have to sleep?" Cream asked. "I don't think I wanna sleep just yet..."

"What do you wanna do then?" Tails asked curiously.

"How about we grab a few sleeping bags and...watch a couple movies?"

Tails shrugged, lacing their fingers together. "Why not?"

* * *

**Gotta love me some Sonamy and Taiream ^w^**

**Updates:**

***I'll Keep You Safe will be updated sometime this week! My Shadria heart is aching. **

***Sonic Heroes: Can't Be Tamed is on hiatus until further notice (This doesn't mean forever :))**

***New Weresonamy story is _possibly_ in the works!**

**That is all :D **


	10. Do You Knock?

**Ello! This next chappie was brought to you by...my thoughts and hands? XP**

**I really am sorry for the hiatus, guys. Time got away from me and when you jump from fandom to fandom, a month will slip by in a day. Sorry this chapter's kinda short xP**

* * *

Tails looked up from his tools as his best friend walked in the kitchen, the cobalt hedgehog wearing a dopey grin on his face. "You seem...happy," the two-tailed fox noted, lips pulling up to the right in a smirk.

"Well good morning to you too," Sonic replied, opening the fridge. His smile was still there.

"Sleep well?" Tails fought back a snicker.

Sonic blushed, catching the suggestiveness in Tails's voice. "H-huh?"

Tails shrugged. "Did you. Sleep well?"

"Oh, uh...yeah." Sonic shuffled awkwardly, face disappearing in the fridge again.

"Does our favorite pink hedgehog have anything to do with that?" Tails was having fun with this.

Sonic glowered playfully as he closed the fridge and sat down across from Tails. "Oh, so you got jokes."

The two laughed together, careful not to wake up a slumbering Cream, who slept in the den. When Tails continued to stare at Sonic expectantly, Sonic caved.

"Okay, okay," he said. "So me and Amy might've...kissed last night."

Tails grinned wide. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"So it wasn't just one-sided? You actually kissed her back?"

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Something like that."

"Whelp, congratulations," Tails clapped him on the back. "You finally got the girl." He pointed, "Don't screw it up."

"Don't jinx it!"

"Don't jinx what?" a sleepy female voice asked, causing the two to turn around. Amy smiled mid-stretch and yawned.

"Nothing!" Sonic and Tails replied quickly, and she giggled, Sonic scratching the back of his neck and Tails resuming cleaning his tools.

"Sleep well, Amy?" Tails asked casually and innocently, and Sonic gave him a dark look.

Amy nodded, taking the empty seat next to Sonic. Stifling another yawn, she rested her elbow on the table, cheek leaning against her palm.

"You sure?" Sonic asked her, double meaning in his eyes. Catching it, Amy nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sure."

"You outta be," Tails muttered under his breath, and Sonic kicked Tails hard in the shin under the table; the two-tailed fox yelped, face scrunching up as he clutched his throbbing ankle.

"You okay, Tails?" Amy asked with concern.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Sonic asked, batting his eyelashes rather quickly.

"_I'm fine_," Tails hissed through gritted teeth.

Amy eyed Sonic and Tails for a moment before she told herself that it was a boy thing, and moved on from that. "So, what's the plan for the day?"

"Haven't really thought about it," said Sonic. "How would you feel about stopping by your house and-" Her eyes were as wide as saucers-"Don't worry, you won't be alone. Tails and I will be with you."

"Oh we will?" Tails asked, and Sonic kicked him again. "_DOOOOOOH_!"

"Yes. _We will_," Sonic growled, then turned back to the pink hedgehog sitting next to him. "We're gonna eat, then the four of us will head back to your house. Maybe we can get some of your stuff so it'll last you for a few more days-at least until we can figure the rest of this stuff out."

"Are you saying-?"

"Yes. Consider this your home until further notice. I can't think of a safer place for you to be. And even then, I can't know what's happening to you. It's best if you stay here so I can keep an eye on you."

"I'm not a child," Amy said with a playful roll of her eyes and they both laughed, Amy reaching under the table and cupping her hand over his. "But thank you. The both of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, love you too," said Tails, getting up. "I'm gonna go wake up Cream."

Amy noticed that her friend was walking with a limp. "Um...Tails? You might wanna get that checked out..."

Tails looked at her over his shoulder, flashing her a forced grin. "Oh don't worry." He glared at his best friend, who mockingly glared back. "_I will."_

Amy looked at Sonic questionably.

"Tables," Sonic said with a sheepish shrug. "Gotta watch where ya goin', ya know."

* * *

A gust of wind blew through the quiet neighborhood, four Mobian figures appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Two hedgehogs kinda popped out of nothing, while the younger fox and rabbit landed smoothly from up above.

Amy had a haunted look on her face, her keys shaking in her hands as she gazed at what used to be called her safe haven. Both she and Cream were happy that Vanilla wasn't home yet. Otherwise things could've been worse.

"C'mon," Sonic urged Amy with a gently tug of her waist, and they led the way, Tails and Cream silently trailing behind. Reaching the door, Sonic poked it with his finger.

And it gave way, smacking down to the floor.

From the looks inside, it seemed like Thorndyke didn't cause any more damage; though the house clearly gave the hint that something happened, it still gave Amy chills just standing outside.

Sonic looked around too, mentally uttering, "_Damn..." _and started to step around the door; Amy's hand clamped down over his wrist, stopping him and making the hedgehog pause as he met her gaze over his shoulder. Amy hesitated before she stepped over too, and their fingers laced together. Tails and Cream simply floated over the fallen wood.

Knuckles, who had been called over just in case, peeped his head in and grinned. "Thought you guys could use some muscle. Why ya'll so afraid of stepping on a door?" He looked down at his feet, then at the door, then walked over the door to get inside.

As soon as he was inside, the two girls who he viewed as little sisters threw themselves at him in a bear hug. Knuckles chuckled, rubbing their backs.

"Good to see ya, Knux," said Sonic.

"Glad you could make it," said Tails.

Amy and Cream drew back, Amy returning to Sonic's side.

"Glad you called," said Knuckles.

"Me and Ames are gonna go upstairs and get her stuff," Sonic said, he and Amy now holding hands again. Knuckles and Tails nodded, both refraining from saying something suggestive as the two hedgehogs headed upstairs.

"Show me to your room?" Tails asked, and Cream nodded.

"I'll be here!" Knuckles called as they left him alone, waving his hand. He looked around, spotting the kitchen. "...Raiding your refrigerator!"

* * *

"Alright..." Sonic sighed as Amy closed the door behind him. "Where do you wanna start-"

Amy turned him around, taking his face in her hands and kissing him full on the mouth. Taken aback, Sonic kissed her back anyway, arms wrapping securely around her waist and pulling her closer. Flushed against him, she twined her arms around his neck, appreciating him for tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

"We can start with the bathroom," she answered finally, her muzzle as pink as her hair. "I need to get some feminine...things."

Leaving the Blue Blur flustered, Sonic gulped and turned on the heel of his shoes. He didn't have to wait long because she was back out a minute later, carrying a small bag. She passed him and began digging through her closet, throwing out random clothes.

"...Sonic?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he answered, "Yeah?"

"What...um..." Amy bit her lip. "What _are_ we, exactly?"

Sonic's heart stopped.

_Say something smart, say something smart, say something smart..._he chanted in a mantra.

"Dammit," he heard Amy curse to herself, smiling in amusement as he watched her jump up and down to reach for something up high. "Why do I even bother to..."

Feeling Sonic's hands on her hips made her still, blush rising again in her cheeks as they lingered there; the pressure hardened, and she even jumped for an extra boost as he hoisted her up; she grabbed her pink and green luggage bag, and set it on the ground once she was back on her feet.

Sonic's hands were still there too.

"I really wanna be with you, if that's what you're asking me," he said to her, lips brushing against her ear.

Amy smiled. "Really?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah...ya mean a lot to me, Ames. I'm sorry for running away so much before."

"I'm sorry for chasing you."

Chuckling, Sonic's arms slithered around her completely and pulled her back to his front. "I'm kinda glad you did."

Amy turned her head to look at him, smiling and blushing deeper; he leaned down, and she met him up halfway for a long peck on the lips.

"If you two are done making out now, we can get out of here." Knuckles's muffled voice came through her closed bedroom door. Turns out that their 'long peck' turned into a full on make out session. The echidna opened the door, peeping his head in. "Just sayin'."

Sonic and Amy's eyes narrowed, a dark aura slowly enveloping his fist and her Piko Piko Hammer appearing in her hands.

"..."

**"..."**

_**"..."**_

"I'M GONE!"

* * *

**Tut, tut, tut, Knuckie xD You know, originally he wasn't gonna be in the chapter but hey. I love him too much to leave him out.**


End file.
